Bound Together Paradox
by scarface101
Summary: With a twist of fate, Avatar Aang passes away inside the ice. How will this affect the Avatarverse? And what if a certain chaotic Blonde was thrown into the mix? Naruto x LOK x TLA xover. Naruto x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not much to say here. Except please leave lots of reviews. They're always a big help and encouragement for my writing. Thanks for your patience as always.**

**Chapter one: The beginning.**

Somewhere, in the frigid and icy plains of the South Pole, the screams of a woman could be heard echoing across the snow and ice covered tundra. It would not be difficult to tell that the woman's cries were that of pain. Within the humble home of Hakoda, his wife Kya was in the process of giving birth to their next child.

The village elder, most frequently and affectionately known as Gran Gran aided Kya as the child was slowly pushed out. Kya herself was squeezing her husband's hand as she pushed with all her strength to help her baby enter the world. And just like that, it was finally over. "It's a girl!" Gran Gran announced, making Hakoda and Kya both smile with joy. But the latter felt something was amiss, and began screaming once more… it didn't take long to discover what was going on. There was a second child on the way.

After another long and arduous process, the second child was successfully born, and was also revealed to be a girl. As the proud parents gazed at their new children with joy, they quickly decided on the names 'Katara' and 'Korra' for the twin sisters. All of a sudden, the elder twin, Korra began wriggling about as she cried and wailed out, wiggling her tiny limbs about. Unknown to all of them… in a far away place, yet another child was born.

**Fire Nation. Royal palace.**

"Congratulations your highness. You have given birth to a son!" An attendant happily announced as she gave the child to his mother. Ursa smiled warmly as she held her first child in her arms… but then she raised an eyebrow and her face morphed into that of astonishment. Her child had strange whisker like birth markings on his cheeks and had golden hair that was never seen in all her life.

It seemed strange to say the least. She didn't have long to think about it before her son began to cry out. And as he cried, the flames from the lanterns and candles illuminating the room suddenly expanded into small pillars of flames, startling the servants who rushed to douse them before something caught fire. "How interesting." Spoke the voice of her husband, Ozai who entered with a thin smile as he saw what the child had done.

Off to the side, Iroh was thoughtfully stroking his beard as he spoke in agreement to his younger brother "Interesting indeed Ozai. Barely out of his mother's womb and the child already had great potential in the art of Fire-bending." Ursa grimaced a bit as she held her son close to her breast knowing that Ozai would see a potential weapon in her child, but she could trust Iroh to look after and protect her son from her husband.

Ursa could only sigh as she looked down at her child and saw his sea blue eyes that reminded her deeply of a maelstrom. Something so destructive and chaotic in nature, that people knew to steer clear of it, which incidentally gave her the idea for his name. "Ozai, Iroha… this is Naruto. The new prince of the Fire Nation."

"Maelstrom eh? A good and strong name. I think he might be destined for greatness." Iroh spoke as he gazed at his new nephew with a soft smile, he could only wait, see, and hope the boy did not grow up to be like his father Ozai.

**Years later.**

Iroh sat calmly in the palace gardens as he sipped his tea, enjoying a rare moment of peace in an on-going war that had been stretched across almost an entire century. Soon he would be off to march upon Ba Sing Se, and tear down the allegedly impregnable walls. Hopefully he could enjoy himself for a while longer before being dragged off to some military meeting or something of the like for his input.

"Afternoon old man." Spoke a young voice that could only belong to one person, his nephew Prince Naruto. The Dragon of the West looked over his shoulder and saw the boy standing off to the side, breaking off pieces of bread and tossing them to feed a family of turtle-ducks. Iroh couldn't help but smile since the boy was almost like a second son to him, and was pleased to bear witness to what a strapping young man he was.

Ever since he was young, Naruto had proven to be a true-to-life Fire Bending prodigy, mastering techniques that took months or years to master in a short amount of time, in fact, he was already learning the arts of bending Lightning and Combustion techniques, and it was rumored that he was experimenting and creating some techniques of his own. While the boy had been given everything he wanted in life and was raised up to be a prince, he still had respect for all living things regardless of who they were and where they came from, showing a deep empathy and kindness for others.

Ursa even said that it was due to his influence that kept her daughter Azula from going down a dark path. "Good afternoon to you as well Young Naruto. You wouldn't happen to be here to ask for more Fire bending lessons, would you?" The tea lover asked with a knowing grin since the boy would often pester him to teach him more Fire-bending, but was surprised when the young prince shook his head.

"Nah. Wanted to ask you about something… why are we here?" The golden haired boy asked as he tossed more clumps of bread into the pond, a thoughtful expression on his face which seemed to puzzle his uncle.

"What do you mean by that Prince Naruto? This isn't like you." Iroh asked since his nephew was often more playful and laidback, enjoying his childhood to the fullest as his mother gave him all the love and attention he could possibly want, but now? It seemed like something was troubling him.

"Why are we still engaging in this war? Because some dead old guy said so? Because we're too invested in this war to pull out? Because if we quit half-way, then all the loss and sacrifice would have been for nothing?" The young prince asked as he tossed the last of the bread to the turtle-ducks before turning to face his uncle. The Dragon of the West stroking his beard in thought, believing that his nephew was becoming more aware of the war itself and the circumstances behind it as he grew older, and his innocent ignorance was now melting away.

"You're not wrong Prince Naruto. The Fire Nation is indeed deeply invested in this war, perhaps too much to say 'I quit' and leave it at that. Even if I were to take the throne and declare the war to be over, the other nations may see it as a sign of weakness and attempt to strike back. For the time being, we have them on the defensive. In time, I believe that victory will be achievable, and then perhaps some semblance of relative peace can be restored." Iroh explained to his nephew, being careful to choose his words and not use any of his proverbs so he could better understand.

"Peace, huh?" Naruto asked as he cupped his chin, and then groaned loudly as he started to rub his temples. "Another headache Naruto?" His uncle asked in concern since his nephew had been experiencing an unusual amount of headaches the past few weeks. Each one worse than the last despite the doctors not finding any real cause or reason behind them, except perhaps stress and exhaustion from his daily training.

"Just a small one. I think they're getting better." The young prince replied with a sigh as he sat down in the seat across from his uncle. "Uncle… I've been thinking… if we found the Avatar and brought him or her to our side, maybe that would help us finally finish this war." At his words, Iroh nearly choked on his tea as it got caught in his windpipe, the aging Fire-Bender coughing and hacking loudly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Now what on Earth (cough) gave you (Wheeze) that idea?" The Tea lover asked as he found his voice once more.

"I dunno. Something that my father said. We've been trying to hunt down the Avatar for so long because they might be a threat to us… what if the Avatar could be convinced to join us if it meant restoring peace and balance to the world? That's the Avatar's job right?" The boy asked as he clasped his hands behind his head and looked up towards the sky, his words making his uncle think deeply on the subject. Having the Avatar on their side would indeed be an advantage and perhaps a massive morale boost, while also demoralizing the other Nations. But still… where was young Naruto getting all these ideas from?

**Elsewhere, in the South Pole.**

"Korra? You day-dreaming again?" asked the form of Katara as noticed that her elder Twin seemed to be off in her own world once again. Their brother Sokka looking over his shoulder to see that his sister was indeed staring up towards the sky. He chuckled a bit when he remembered that when his sisters were born and were twins, there'd be concern that it might be difficult to tell them apart.

That wasn't the case. Katara was described as being 'softer', more lady-like and a gentle spirit, though she wasn't above occasionally losing her temper. Korra was infamously known as a tomboy with a more muscular frame and a can-do attitude, though lately, the latter seemed a bit… off-kilter for some reason. Especially since she started getting those weird head-aches.

"Just thinking. Like… why are we fighting against the Fire Nation?" Korra asked out of seemingly nowhere, her question making Sokka nearly fall out of their boat as he prepared to skewer a fish with a wooden lance while Katara could only gape in shock, her mouth nearly hitting the floor of their boat.

"What kind of a question is that?! Everyone is fighting against the Fire Nation because they're evil and want to conquer the world!" Sokka exclaimed loudly, only to realize that he had scared the fish away, which made him frown a bit.

"Are all of them truly evil? Or are they just forced to do what the Fire Lord says because they're scared of being branded as traitors and put to death? Did Dad go off to fight them for the sake of everyone, or was it to get some kind of revenge for mom's death?" Korra asked at the end, feeling disappointment towards their father for leaving them all behind as he and the other men of the Southern Water Tribe had sailed away leaving behind their wives and children, to wait and wonder if they would ever return.

"Of course they're all evil! The Fire Nation started this whole war and have been going at it for almost one hundred years! And does it matter why dad left? Regardless of his reasons, he's still out fighting the good fight." The boomerang user grumbled as he prepared a lance so that he could skewer another fish as it slowly swam up to the surface.

"Sure they did. Because their Fire Lord said so. And I don't see any of the other Nations quitting this war either, or try to negotiate and broker some kind of peace treaty. And it does matter because dad left us all behind, you, me, and Katara. His own children!" Korra muttered as she crossed her arms, feeling anger that their father had left them to go galavanting in this stupid war.

"What is your problem today Korra? Don't you want the Fire Nation to pay for what happened to mom?" Sokka shouted angrily, the youngest Sibling decided to speak up and try to keep the peace but was cut off by her twin "For a while, yeah! I did want someone to pay for Mom's death. I miss her every single day, and it sometimes hurts! But no amount of dead Fire Nation troops will ever bring her back, it will just create more pain and loss for other people, Fire Nation or otherwise!"

Before their argument could escalate further, Katara cut in and pointed something out "Korra? Your… nose is bleeding." At that, the tomboyish girl brought her fingers to her upper lip and found that blood was indeed leaking from her nose. Before she could even mutter a response, she started to sway from side to side prompting her younger sister to grab her and gently lower her down so she wouldn't fall into the water.

"Sokka, we should take her to Gran-Gran and have her looked at." Katara suggested, prompting her brother to nod in agreement as they started rowing back for home. Korra had often complained of Headaches… but this was a first. They could only hope that it wouldn't get any worse.

**Fire Nation. Royal Palace Gardens.**

"This is new." Muttered the young prince as he found his nose bleeding for some reason. It was probably some kind of a bad omen. His uncle took notice of it as well, but made no comment about it since the boy was at the age he would be thinking about girls. And the aging Firebender had his share of nosebleeds in those days as well.

"Excuse me. I think I need to wash my face." the golden haired prince mumbled as he went off to the nearest washroom to get the blood off his face, making his uncle chuckle a bit in the background. When the boy entered inside and turned the faucet to start the wonder, he felt his entire body go cold for some unknown reason. He looked in the mirror and found a girl about the same age as him staring at him from behind, from the color of her skin, she seemed to be from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Who the fuck are you?! Where in the hell am I?!" She screamed out in surprise as she looked around in confusion and panic. In response, he tried to hide the fact he was freaking out as well and replied back "You first! How did you get in here? Who are you?"

After taking a moment to catch her breath, the girl bit her lip and reluctantly answered "My name is Korra. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I was out fishing with my siblings and then my nose started bleeding and… well… I guess I passed out or something. And now… I'm here. Now, you better tell me who you are before I…" She attempted to threaten him as she poked him in the chest… only for her finger to phase through him. Raising an eyebrow, she clenched her fist and attempted to punch him in the face, only for her fist and part of her arm to pass through his head as if she were a ghost.

"What the..?! I don't wanna be a ghost! I don't wanna die a virgin for crying out loud!" The now identified Korra screeched out in fear since she didn't know what was happening to her.

"Whoa now! Take a deep breath. My name is Naruto, I'm a prince of the Fire Nation… which is where you are." He spoke in a calming voice, hoping that this Spirit hadn't alerted any passerbys from her shouting.

"I'm… in the Fire Nation? For real? And you're a prince?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side, taking in his appearance and finding that he was a rather good looking guy. Come to think of it… she had never heard of anyone having golden hair before.

"Yup. Yes. And I am. It's nice to meet you… I think. You don't seem like a backwater savage to me." The blonde responded as he crossed his arms, for some reason he could feel a certain kinship to the girl… almost as if he had known her all of his life.

"Backwater Savage?! That's pretty rude and ignorant of you… but I guess that comes with being raised someplace your whole life. Not being able to see or experience the rest of the world. I've been told that people from the Fire Nation are bullies, brutes and killers through and through. But you seem okay to me. You're not gonna lord your superiority over me or anything, are ya?" She asked with a snarky expression while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wasn't planning to…I have to ask… is it true that the Fire Nation has raided your tribe and Kidnapped or killed all the Water-benders there over the course of the war?" The prince asked with a somber expression, which surprised Korra a bit, though perhaps he was rather sheltered given his status as a prince.

He noticed a flash of emotional turmoil in her eyes when she answered him "Yeah. It's true… my… my mom actually died in the raids."

"I see… I am sorry about that. Really. This war doesn't make much sense to me, it seems like we're just fighting a dead man's war. My uncle says that we can't pull out because we have invested too much, but if this war keeps up… how many more families like yours will be torn apart? How many more families from across the Nations will be ruined?" The blonde wondered aloud, the Water tribe girl nodded solemnly in agreement.

"So you're not a big fan of the war either huh? Pretty strange coming from a Fire Nation Prince… can you tell me more about the Fire Nation and its people? I have always wondered about it but… I'm kind of stuck on the South Pole." She asked him, trying to change the topic and to satisfy her curiosity. The golden haired prince smiled a bit and began telling her all he knew about the Fire Nation, telling her about his Uncle Iroh, his mother Ursa, and his little sister Azula.

After a while, Korra told him about how her father left the village to fight the Fire Nation, about how the Southern Water tribe was but a shell of its former self. She also told him about her twin sister and her brother Sokka, sometimes mentioning that he was a bit of a sexist. They shared some family stories, such as how Naruto set fire to his father's robes on one occasion or about when Korra froze Sokka's underwear in blocks of ice and had a few laughs.

"It's been nice talking with you Naruto. But I think I should head home… how do I get home?" Korra asked more to herself since she had no idea how she had even arrived there in the first place.

"Bit of a guess here, but if your Spirit is here in the Fire Nation, and your body is still in the South Pole… maybe if you concentrate then your Spirit will go back to where it belongs?" The prince suggested, prompting the Water tribe girl to nod as she shut her eyes and concentrated, after a few moments, she vanished out of sight. Most likely returning to her physical form.

He certainly hadn't expected to meet someone from the Southern water tribe… and he actually hoped that he would soon see her again. With a sigh, he exited the washroom… and found his sister waiting for him with a sly smile. "Hello big brother. You were in there for quite a while. It sounded like you were talking to somebody for some time." Azula spoke as she peered inside but found nobody inside except her brother.

"Spying on me Azula? Why am I not surprised?" He asked with a chuckle, trying to hide what had happened inside the washroom.

"Spying? That's such a strong word. I so happened to be passing by and saw you heading inside to wash off a nosebleed. So I decided to wait outside and see if you were okay. You were in there for so long, I was getting worried. And then I caught some bits of a seemingly one sided conversation." She replied as she inspected her fingernails, a small smile on her lips belying her devilish nature.

"What did you hear exactly?" Her brother demanded as he closed the door behind him and put his arm around his sister's shoulders to keep her from running in case she got any ideas. Fortunately she didn't resist him, so she probably didn't have ill intentions… keyword 'probably'

"Not that much. But it sounded like you were talking to somebody called 'Korra' and there were several mentionings of the Southern Water tribe. You wouldn't be planning to elope or anything would you? I won't have you soiling our bloodline for some harlot." She spoke in a possessive manner as she enjoyed the physical contact with him.

"Ohhhh. So that's your game Azula? Trying to keep your big brother all to yourself? For shame." He spoke in a semi-mocking tone, knowing his sister had a deep attraction to him. His sister was known to be a monster and a sadist, oftentimes tormenting the servants or destroying things in random fits of anger. Fortunately he managed to calm her down by training and sparring with her often, giving her an outlet for her aggression.

He wasn't sure when, but in time, she saw him as a potential lover rather than her elder brother. "What can I say? I don't like to share. You still aren't put off by our coupling as incest, are you? Amongst royalty, incest is quite common. And our union would be unbreakable." Azula cooed softly into his ear, her warm breath washing over the side of his face.

"As tempting as it might be to bed my own sister when we come of age, I still have other things on my mind." He replied back as his thoughts lingered back to this long lasting war.

"About the war? I love a good blood bath, but if this war continues on, we may end up losing more than we can gain. So far, Omashu, Ba Sing Se, and the Northern Water Tribe are all satisfied sitting behind their walls in comfort. Safely nestled inside their bubbles. But what if they're backed into a corner, or sense potential weakness in the Fire Nation? They might start getting ideas." Azula spoke thoughtfully since the war had also been on her mind. Fight smarter, not harder was practically her motto.

"True. And if they get these 'ideas' then the war could last for even longer." He muttered with a sigh since there didn't seem to be any end in sight to the hundred year war. Not even the infamous genocide of the Air Nomads was enough to make the other Nations stop and think about the loss of life that had already happened and would continue to happen.

"Be that as it may… I have a strong feeling that ours will be the generation that ends the war. And if not us… then certainly our purebred offspring." She whispered in a lustful voice as she rubbed her body against his.

"Talking about children already? What am I going to do with you Azula?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Keep me close, at your side. And I will see to it that all of our enemies burn. And I shall eliminate anything and anyone that dares try to take you from me." She answered with a small giggle. Needless to say… Naruto's family was certainly an interesting one.

**Southern Water tribe.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Came the shout of Korra as she leapt out of her bedding, her arms flailing about as she tried to find her footing. She could hardly believe that had happened, but she knew it couldn't have possibly been a dream.

It was too real. Too lifelike… not to mention her Spirit took a flight across the world and back to the South Pole which was one heck of a ride. At last she regained her balance and stood inside her family home, taking a few deep breaths to relax herself. She could not believe that she had been to the Fire Nation… she even had a friendly conversation with the Prince who seemed like a nice guy.

Groaning, she exited out of her family's tent to step outside for some fresh air. "That Naruto was kinda weird… but I wouldn't mind talking with him again." She muttered to herself since she had gained a new insight to the Fire Nation. Not all of them were bad people as she had thought, and that golden haired boy had proven it.

She noticed the village elder, Gran Gran approaching her making the ponytailed tomboy wave happily in greeting. "Ah. You're awake. That's good. Katara was worried since you bled quite a lot from your nose. I don't think it's anything to worry about, but let me know if it happens again." She warned Korra who could only rub the back of her head sheepishly and nods her head in understanding.

"I got it. Where's Katara and Sokka? They went back to fishing?" She asked, earning a nod from the Elder who walked away. Korra could only sigh, but then it was probably for the best that she spend a little time away from her siblings… mainly Sokka given their differing views on the war.

There was only one thing to do. She could use this spare time to practice her Water-bending out near that Fire Nation Warship stuck in the ice. It was supposedly an old relic from the Fire Nation raids sent to capture or Kill Water-Benders so nobody went near it… which also made it the perfect spit for training since no one would be there to bother her.

With that in mind, Korra began jogging towards the ship with a spring in her step. Feeling in the mood to work off some stress and keep her body in shape… maybe it was her training that gave her such a lithe and somewhat muscular frame. Because Katara didn't train nearly as much in spite of her insistence.

Shrugging that thought off, she finally arrived at her destination. The ship still locked in place by the ice, serving as an almost constant reminder of darker times for her tribe. But Korra wasn't the type of person to shy away and ignore reality, she'd rather face it head on and punch it in the face.

Korra took on a martial arts stance and began practicing some Katas to warm herself up for the next phase of her training routine. As the minutes slowly ticked by during her training, her ears perked up as she heard a voice on the wind "Koooooooorraaaaaa." She heard making her stop and search for the source of it. But she couldn't find anything or see anybody.

Believing it to be the wind, and her mind playing tricks, she resumed performing Katas… until she heard the same voice speak clear as day behind her. She turned around and was met by the form of an old man wearing robes that were from the Fire Nation as evidenced by the black and red. Her usual first response would have been to attack the stranger for sneaking up on her… but she sensed that he wasn't a threat to her and, perhaps most importantly, upon seeing him, she felt as though she knew him from somewhere.

"Greetings Korra. I am Avatar Roku. A previous carnation of yourself. You are the current Avatar after the demise of Avatar Aang." He spoke in a sage like voice, his words shocking Korra as her eyes widened.

"Me? I am the Avatar? But… who is this Aang? What happened to him? Was he supposed to be an Airbender?" She asked Roku to get more information.

"Yes. You are. Avatar Aang was your previous Carnation from one hundred years ago. After it was discovered he was the Avatar, his friends and colleagues treated him differently, with only a single monk who continued to treat him not as the Avatar, but simply as Aang. However, Aang ran from his destiny in dishonor, fleeing with his bison to the far reaches of the world. In a storm, he and the bison were frozen in ice where he laid dormant for many years until the last vestiges of his life were extinguished, resulting in your birth.

I beg of you. Do not flee as Aang did. Face your destiny and bring balance to the world. Do not make the same mistake as he did." Roku explained as he gave a short bow, almost pleading that Korra take on her duties and not run from them or brush them off.

"I… this is a lot to take in. How am I supposed to bring Balance? What if I mess everything up? How am I supposed to learn airbending if all of the Air Nomads are gone? I… I am barely even processing that I'm the Avatar!" Korra shouted in dismay as she kicked up some snow.

"That is for you to decide how. And have faith Korra. Fate has not abandoned you. Your life is already bound to another that may guide and show you the way." Roku responded and then vanished out of existence the second Korra blinked her eyes… it was almost like he had never even been there.

"I… am the Avatar? Bound to another?" She mumbled to herself as she sat on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest… this was too much for her. But somehow… she knew that Roku was telling the truth. If that was the case, she couldn't shut her eyes and continue living idly by in the ass-end of the Earth, if she could do something to help people then she would. And she wouldn't be accomplishing anything by arguing with her brother about the war.

As she thought about Roku's words, she couldn't help but think about that Naruto kid… could he have been the one Roku mentioned? Seemed likely given the unusual circumstances of how they met. She needed to talk to him again. Maybe if she concentrated she could go back to the Fire Nation and talk with him again?

She closed her eyes, now sitting in a cross legged position as she tried to meditate and will herself back to Naruto's side… she then felt something. It was… almost like some kind of chain. It was difficult to describe but she knew it had something to do with the Prince himself. She concentrated harder on the chain and then…

"Ummm… Hi again Korra. Nice to see you again… kinda soon though don't you think? Miss me already?" Spoke the familiar voice of Naruto prompting her to open her eyes again… but instead of going to the Fire Nation as intended… it seems that she accidentally 'yanked' the prince to the South Pole instead since he was now standing in front of her in the snow and ice.

"So this is the South pole? Wow… its… depressingly dreary here. How can you people stand to live out in the cold like this, cut off from the rest of the world?" The golden haired prince asked out of simple curiosity.

"That's… I never really thought about that. But that's not important. I have something to tell you. I only learned about this just now, and you might have a hard time believing it. I am having a hard time believing it…. But… I am the Avatar." She announced to him, his deep blue eyes blinking dumbly several times at her declaration.

"You're the Ava… wait. No. Now our situation makes more sense. I may be spitballing here, but I think we have some kind of spiritual connection linking us together, letting us talk without having to be in the same place together. Have you been getting lots of headaches?" He asked at the end, which earned a nod of confirmation from her.

"Thought so. Best guess, we've been giving off vibes to one another causing our headaches, which may also be why we share common interests and such things. Ya know… it's kind of ironic how the Avatar is linked to a prince of the Fire Nation. For years my family has viewed the Avatar as an enemy… seeing everything and everyone as a threat has become a rather common theme among my people. Me? Instead of seeing how people might be a threat… I think about how they could help." He spoke with a large grin forming on his face as he paced about in the snow.

"So… you want us to be allies? You? Me? Work together to put an end to the war?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, earning a nod from the prince.

"Why the hell not? With the aid of the Avatar, this war could end in no time at all. If the other Nations surrender then there won't be anymore need for bloodshed. From the way I see it, it may have been the Fire Nation that started this, but it's the stubbornness of the other Nations that is prolonging it." He spoke with a grimace, his words making Korra consider them carefully.

He actually brought up a good point. Perhaps it wasn't entirely the fault of the Fire Nation that the war continued for so long. There were other contributing factors as well. But there was something else that couldn't be ignored.

"I can't say I disagree with you. But your Fire Nation is also known to be ruthless. Or have you forgotten our discussion about the raids on my tribe? The same ones that got my mom killed?" Korra spoke almost angrily, but her expression softened when she saw the guilty look on his face.

"I can't deny that. I wish I could change that… but I can't. I wish I could go back and rewrite history, maybe stop this war from even happening. But neither of us can do that. I am so sorry that your mom died, but if we don't work together then countless other families will experience a similar fate. The only thing we can do is focus on the present and work to shape a brighter future.

Somebody has to lose this war, and I'm afraid that if the Fire Nation comes on the losing end… then it might be Fire-benders who suffer the ironic fate of a potential genocide." He spoke sincerely, clearly worried about the fate of his people.

Biting her lip, Korra spoke to the prince "You're not wrong. That could definitely happen. I… don't really know what it means to be an Avatar or anything. I'm still kind of reeling from the revelation myself but… I think that being the Avatar means I gotta go along with my gut and do what I think is right. If you really want to end the war and restore some kind of peace… I'll help you out I guess."

"Thanks Korra. I appreciate that. I hope someday that we can end this war without the need for violence. When the time is right, when we are older and stronger, I will come to the North Pole so we can put our plans into action." He promised and gave her a thumbs up.

"Sounds good to me. Two more things though… you gonna reveal our little alliance to anyone? And secondly, can you teach me Fire-bending?" She asked hoping to learn how to shoot flames from her hands which would be pretty awesome.

"Not yet. And I'm most certainly never going to tell my father Ozai, he'd probably kill you on principle since you being the Avatar would automatically make you public enemy number one amongst the Fire Nation. And yeah, I can teach you about Fire-bending… but not yet. I think we first got to figure out this link thing we have. You uhh… kinda pulled me here while I was using the toilet." He replied, the last part making the two of them blush in embarrassment at the thought of his body's predicament… hopefully his body hadn't fallen into anything nasty.

This was going to be harder than they thought. He was right. It'd be best to master this connection of theirs to avoid any further embarrassing situations. Wait… if she had pulled him here while he was in the bath… she could have accidentally drowned him! That would be… very bad.

"I'll be in touch. Please excuse me." He mumbled as he vanished out of existence. Leaving Korra alone to awkwardly sit in the snow. After a few more moments of dead silence she got up in order to head home for the day. She felt an odd pressure on her leg and looked down to see a polar-bear-dog staring up at her, panting as it wagged its little tale.

"Hey there. You lost or something? Lose your mom? I know the feeling. I lost my mom too." She spoke sympathetically as she knelt down and picked up the pup in her arms. The pup seemed surprisingly tame and unafraid of humans which seemed a bit unusual.

She couldn't help but smile knowing the pup would need someone to care for it. She didn't know why, but she knew she had an immediate connection to this tiny creature. It seemed like her family would be getting a little bigger now.

**Fire Nation. Royal Palace.**

"THANK THE SPIRITS!" Naruto shouted as he found himself lying on the floor, apparently his body had slumped forward and fell to the ground instead of slipping inside the toilet, which he was grateful for. He groaned as he got up and pulled up his pants as he exited the bathroom.

He had a long day, and was eager to get some sleep. But he found Azula sitting on his bed in a dark pink nightgown as she read from a book. "Everything all right brother? You weren't talking to this Korra again, were you? You were in the bathroom for a pretty long time." She spoke teasingly as she tossed the book to the side.

"Ever heard of privacy? I am kind of getting a stalker vibe right now, especially since you seem ready to join me in my own bed." He quipped, though he also wondered if she saw him in a certain compromising position inside the bathroom while he was conversing with Korra.

"Stalker? Me? How crude of you. Your bed is softer and warmer than mine, so I thought I'd spend the night with you and grace you with my company. Countless suitors would sell off parts of their body to spend the night with me." She spoke confidently as she pulled the covers off for the two of them.

"More for your position and possibly your looks. Your character still leaves much to be desired." He responded, poking some fun at his younger sister.

"True enough I suppose. I'm not exactly known for my sunny and cheerful disposition like Ty Lee. But that's okay, you are the only male I would consider mating with." She spoke with a sensual voice and gave a small smile. Clearly she was trying to seduce him.

"Thirsty much Azula? If you want to stay and cuddle, I don't mind. But let's not get to the hardcore stuff till later." He spoke firmly, making his sister pout her lips a bit.

"As you wish my dear brother. I can wait. Though you might change your tune when your body starts to crave the warm flesh of a woman. Fortunately I intend to be by your side when that happens." She said with her usual sly smile as he slid himself into the bed and she scooched up into his side until her body was pressed against his side. She hooked a leg around his and placed an arm around his shoulders to hold him close.

"And believe me brother… you will enjoy every single moment of our union. Even if it must be beneath my feet." She promised him with a cackle. He wasn't worried though. Azula would always try to get into his head and toy with him. It was kind of a game she played with him.

But there were more important things on the line than his already complicated relationship(s) with his family. Like his new partnership with the Avatar, for one. Another would be how to go about the war… the only option he saw besides conquest would be to somehow force her to coerce the other Nations into bending the knee and becoming vassal states under the Fire Nation's control. Still, nothing was set in stone, and he could figure things out as he went along.

But rest assured… he wouldn't allow the Fire Nation and the people he loves to come to ruin. He would need to consult his uncle and start learning the harsh realities of what is happening in the real world. Not some sugar-coated version to protect his remaining innocence. He would need to understand what was truly going on in the world so that he may find a means to undo at least some of the damage caused by the war. Even if it took him his whole life, he wouldn't rest until he realized his goal for a peaceful world.

**Five years later.**

Since the day he had met his hidden Ally Korra, Naruto threw himself into far more intensive training, often consulting Iroh about the war and what was happening behind the scenes. At first his Uncle was reluctant, but couldn't deny his nephew the answers he sought. While Iroh tried to lead his men with honor and treated his enemies with dignity, the other leaders and soldier of the Fire Nation often used brutal methods.

In the Earth Kingdom, many Earth-Benders were sent to prisons of iron and steel in the ocean because they could 'possibly' fight against their soldiers. And of course Iroh regaled the story of the unfortunate Southern Water Tribe raids, and so much more. During this time, Uncle Iroh's son perished during the siege of Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom capital. Causing the legendary Dragon of the West to stop the invasion at the last minute, thus not only losing the chance at a final victory over the Earth Kingdom… but also causing Azulon to name Ozai the next Fire Lord.

Naruto was deeply saddened by the news of his cousin's death and pushed himself harder than ever in his training. Some began to call him 'the Next Dragon' because of his ferocity. As the young prince became more involved with military affairs, he made numerous radical suggestions such as recruiting benders from the colonies in the other Nations, and freeing the imprisoned Earth Benders and Water Benders as a show of good faith to prove to others.

Many thought the boy was utterly mad, others were moved by his pure intentions and amazed by his sincere dedication to improve not only the Fire Nation's chances at victory, but to prevent future uprisings through his unprecedented charisma and kindness.

"... And that is why I shall begin my travels to find the Avatar, and to assemble my own private army of Benders from all across the nations. Continuing to use brutal and cruel methods to suppress others, is sure to invite constant rebellions and uprisings, and we would not have the means to keep our lands safe. Conquered or otherwise. Which is why we must start working with the locals, instead of imposing harsh dictatorships. This is all to not just ensure the safety of our growing empire, but for all the people who shall fall beneath our protection and umbrella. Thank you." The golden haired prince spoke, earning a standing ovation from a number of military leaders and advisors, including his uncle Iroh who was proud of the man his nephew had become.

Though others like one Admiral Zhao found the boy's ideas to be ludicrous, but no one dared call him out, lest they risk being challenged to Agni Kai since it was a known fact that the prince was virtually undefeatable in single combat, and there had only been one instance where he had been challenged… but that is a story for another time.

Once the prince had finished his announcement and gave a small bow, he exited with his sister close behind him, along with two others known as Mai and Ty Lee. They were sometimes known as the Fiery Femme Fatales, or FFF for short. They were the young prince's enforcers, bodyguards, aides and so on. Wherever he went, they wouldn't be far behind. Though out of the three, Azula was the one people feared most since on one occasion an assassin attempted to poison her brother's meal… so she crammed the poisoned meal down the Assassin's throat until he… expired.

"**Nice speech as always."** spoke the disembodied voice within the prince's mind belonging to perhaps his closest friend and confidant outside the Fire Nation… Avatar Korra. Since the day they met, they practiced in the usage of their mental connection and began to master it so they could speak within their minds without having to drag each other's spirits out of their bodies. Now they could also see and hear everything the other could.

"**Thanks. It might be pretty words now, but I intend to put them to action. I'll be sailing to the South Pole starting tomorrow, be ready when I arrive. You tell your sister the big news yet?" **He asked silently with a small smirk since Korra wanted to bring her little sister along.

"**Not yet. But I will. I was trying to think of how to break the news gently, but I guess I'll just have to outright tell her. Keep me appraised of your progress. I'm looking forward to wrapping you up in a huge hug, even if I must risk the wrath of your sister."** Korra replied jokingly before shutting off the mental connection.

The golden haired prince smiled fondly since he could honestly say he viewed Korra as more than a friend due to the… intimacy of their connection. Not to mention they had a rather unique long distance relationship. In the background Azula smirked since she knew that her brother had something on his mind, a girl most likely since it was always the same love-sick expression, but she made no comment about it… for the moment at least.

"Ooooooh. I'm so excited to travel with you guys! This is going to be soooooo great!" Ty Lee spoke excitedly as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"This isn't going to be a pleasure cruise Ty. We're gonna be part of a war starting today, but at least I won't be sitting around bored at home, and the company is bearable." Mai spoke in a monotone, though a thin smile formed on her face as her eyes pierced into the back of her favorite prince, who smirked since he knew that the compliment was directed at him.

"So where to first?! The Earth Kingdom? Or maybe the North Pole?" Ty Lee asked since she had always wanted to travel the world and see everything it had to offer.

"Nah. We're going to the South Pole first." Naruto replied bluntly as he clasped his hands behind his head, the news surprising the other girls, most especially Azula.

"The South Pole? Why waste our time with a tiny little tribe? The last of their waterbenders are already gone. As far as I know, it's just a tiny fishing village at this point." She spoke since the Southern Water tribe was now nothing compared to the far more numerous and more well-protected Northern Water Tribe.

"Actually… I'm aware that there are still two Water-benders living in the South Pole. And at least one is waiting to join my cause." He announced with a chuckle, causing the girls to be even more curious. How did he know about that? Why was he so sure? What was his game?

Azula knew that her brother was hiding something for so long. And she was looking forward to draining the secrets right out of him. But she would be patient for now and adhere to his game. The ball was in his court now, so he was setting the rules and he clearly knew something that she did not. On a side note, it would be a long way to the South Pole, and her brother would be needing plentiful companionship… fortunately she, Ty Lee and Mai were all eager to please.

"Ty? You mind finding my mother and asking her if she might want to come along?" The prince requested, earning a two fingered salute from the Chi blocker as she happily cartwheeled away to carry out his request, earning a small chuckle from Naruto and his sister.

Azula knew that her brother's game was just getting started, and she couldn't wait to see how this would turn out.

**End chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: First steps. (Warning: Chapter contains lemon with heavy Femdom elements (one of my numerous kinks) . If not interested, feel free to skip.)**

It was a quiet day in the South Pole, as per usual. At the moment, amidst the snow and ice, a lone canoe could be seen drifting in the water as a certain brother and sister pairing could be seen fishing. Although it seemed like the latter's basket was filled to the brim with fish while her brother's remained empty.

Suffice it to say… using water-bending to catch fish was way more effective than a spear. While they could go back to their village with her haul, her brother Sokka insisted that he wanted to catch at least one fish before they returned. She almost wanted to take pity on him and manipulate the water to keep a fish still long enough for him to catch it… it was just too funny watching him fail.

"Aw come on! Why don't I have magic water powers?" Sokka complained to himself while Katara giggled quietly. She then stared off across the water, she had noticed that rather frequently her sister would sneak off on her own, usually saying she wanted to practice her bending alone. While she was grateful that her Elder sibling helped practice in Water-bending, she couldn't help but notice the past few days, Korra seemed unusually anxious.

She would often see her twin sitting near the Village's edge, staring out in the sea for hours on end. Almost like she was waiting for something or someone. Perhaps she missed their father and was hoping he would come home.

"Hey Sokka? Have you noticed anything weird going on with Korra lately? I'm worried something is bothering her." Katara spoke as her brother eyeballed a fish lazily swimming in the water as he readied his spear to catch it.

"Aside from the huge Polar Bear-dog she keeps with her that she adopted a few years back?" Her brother asked, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth while closing an eye to focus on the fish.

"Yes. Aside from Naga. It just feels to me like… Korra has been going off on her own a lot to train by herself. I've seen her ride Naga deep into the icy wilderness, it's almost like she's hiding something. Have you ever noticed that?" Katara spoke as she voiced her thoughts, though her brother seemed oblivious as he kept his eye on the fish. The young Water-bender deadpanned a bit as she wondered when he was going to make his move.

Before he had a chance to strike, there was a loud 'BOOM' in the distance. They both looked up and saw flames erupting towards the sky off in the distance, followed by flashes of orange light. There was only one logical conclusion "Fire-benders!" Sokka yelped out, then clapped a hand over his mouth to silence himself.

"We should take a look. See how many there are." Katara whispered to her brother who reluctantly nodded in agreement. If they were to mount any kind of defense, it would be best to know how many opponents to expect. Hopefully it was just a small scouting party that got lost amidst the ice. He motioned for his sister to start water-bending, making her nod as she manipulated the water to allow their canoe to quietly drift in the needed direction.

As they got closer they could hear the grunts and shouts of a familiar voice… It sounded like their sister! Was she fighting the Fire Nation troops all on her own? There was no doubt that they saw her water-bending and were now trying to capture or kill her.

Katara picked up the pace and sped up the boat as fast as she could without losing control. When they came around an iceberg there were only two figures in view… Naga who was quietly sitting off to the side, staring into the water at some fish… and Korra herself who roared and caused a jet of flames to erupt from her mouth.

"Korra?" The younger twin spoke loud enough for her sister to hear, making her elder twin freeze up. Korra slowly turned towards then and saw them slowly drifting up to shore. It didn't take much for them to connect the dots. Their sister Korra was the Avatar, it was the only way she could bend water and fire. As soon as this clicked in their minds, their eyes rolled into their head and they passed out in their Canoe.

Wincing, Korra realized that when they woke up she'd have some explaining to do. She hadn't yet revealed to them her status as the Avatar or her alliance with Prince Naruto. Both because she wasn't prepared and she was worried how they may react. But with Naruto on his way to the South pole and her siblings having discovered her abilities, then ready or not, she had to tell them. If Naruto's daily updates were correct, then he should arrive by tomorrow.

"Great idea Korra. Just shelve telling them until the last minute. Smart move dum-dum." She muttered to herself and sighed. This was definitely going to be a wild ride for her emotions.

**Meanwhile.**

Out in the ocean, a grand warship of Fire Nation origin, could be seen smoothly sailing across the water. But this wasn't any ordinary Warship, this was a custom-made ship commissioned by the crown Prince Naruto, and made to his exact and demanding specifications. Some called it a hybrid of a luxury cruise ship, and a fortress on the water.

In his travels towards the South pole to finally meet Korra in person, several attempts were made by the Earth Kingdom to capture or destroy this warship and to take the people aboard alive or dead. The Fire Nation's Queen Ursa, the Prince and Princess Naruto and Azula, and the Dragon of the West Iroh were all high-value targets. But all attacks were easily swept aside by this beast of a ship, one Survivor dubbed this ship 'The Black Death.'

The ship was manned by an elite crew, handpicked by Naruto and vetted by Iroh who would fight and die without fear to protect their charges. Aboard the ship were luxury amenities such as a built in bathing area, a library, a rec room, and so forth.

Deep inside the ship, in the personal quarters of the prince, he was soundly taking a nap, the sounds of the room filled with his surprisingly soft snores. The entrance to his room quietly opened and shut as a shadow slowly crept inside. The figure hovered over him, and snapped their fingers a few times in front of his face, but he did not respond. The shadow flashed a devious smile and pulled out long strips of fabric and began to tie his wrists to the bedposts. Once that was done, the figure pulled out a pair of vials and brought one to his lips and gently poured the contents into his mouth.

Once that was finished they popped open the second one and held it to his nose, and almost immediately, the blonde began to wake up as he coughed violently, his eyes snapping open. He tried to sit up, but found that not only were his arms currently immoble, there was a foreign weight on his body. "Hello, dear brother." A familiar voice cooed, a slender finger rubbing circles on his chest.

**(Warning: Lemon scene.)**

He tried to speak, but his tongue felt numb for some reason. And his body was heating up, most especially in the groin region. "Nothing to say? It might be because of a little potion I had prepared just for you at our last stop in port. It not only numbs your tongue to keep you quiet, it also messes with your Chi flow. I'll give you a guess on where it's all going." She spoke and gently massaged his crotch region, his member quickly rising up and hardening from her ministrations.

"Mmm, I like you like this. Helpless, in my control, and you have no choice but to obey me. Just as it should be, at least in our personal affairs. You have largely kept me out of the loop, but that's going to change. I. Want. In. And you're going to tell me what I want to know. If you are good and be honest with your dear sister, I'll reward you. If I suspect you're lying during our interrogation, then I shall leave you to rot here in the dark with this raging hard-on. Agreed?" She asked then used her fingers to flick the tip of his dick, making him wince a bit. Knowing he didn't have any other option and with the heat in his loins growing hotter, he could only nod in acceptance.

"Question one: Do you intend to overthrow Fire Lord Ozai?" She asked him, gently fondling his balls. At her question he nodded, making her smile warmly as she kissed him on the lips. "Very good brother. Was that so hard? Question two: Are you really certain, beyond all doubt, that the Avatar is in the South pole?" She asked and wrapped her soft hands around his shaft, slowly teasing and pumping him, it was almost like she knew exactly what buttons to push and how to torture him.

He nodded again, sweat dripping down his forehead as his mind became overwritten by lust, whatever potion Azula had given him was damned strong stuff. "Good boy. You're doing so well. Earlier, you mentioned there being two Water-benders in the South pole and at least one was waiting to join you. I can only assume this is the Avatar. And you must have some means of communicating with the Avatar over long distances that cannot be traced… the Avatar is a woman yes? Perhaps called Korra?" She asked, though it seemed more like a statement.

It would seem that through careful and diligent observation and remembering key information had led Azula to figuring out her brother's big secret. There was no fighting it now, not that it would do much good since he'd have to tell her soon anyway. "Tell me now. Am I correct?" She demanded, her voice almost sounding feral as she nibbled on his ear. He shuddered as he slowly nodded.

"Nicely done brother. You were perfectly honest with me. Now, one last question and you get to enjoy your prize, my body. Now… would a child hinder your plans in any way? Tell me now before I decide it is time for us to breed." She asked him and slithered down to his crotch like a serpent, her hot breath washing over his shaft as her lips touched the tip, giving it a soft kiss.

He jerked his head, nodding 'yes' which made Azula click her tongue in annoyance, but she put on her usual sadistic smile and stated "As you wish, brother. I suppose there will be time for us to create our purebred children during a more stable time… when we our Fire lord and queen. Now then, it is time for you to learn your place beneath me." She whispered at the end seductively and opened her open mouth, sliding his shaft inside, inch by inch, her lips slowly dragging along the sensitive flesh.

Naruto gave a guttural groan of approval as his sister bobbed her head up and down, her tongue and lips sliding up and down, causing her lipstick and drool to lubricate his penis, her hand held him at the base of his shaft, her the tips of her index and thumb pressed together as she gave the base an occasional squeeze. She could tell her brother was definitely sensitive right now, the drugs she gave him combined with the fact that this was his first real sexual experience were definite factors that helped her gain control of him.

She giggled around his shaft, sending vibrations down his member as she continued to suck him off. She could feel his member twitching in her mouth as she continued to pleasure him, her hand gripping the base even harder to prevent any accidental ejaculation. She worked very carefully for this moment, and everything must go to her specifications. She would not allow it to be spoiled by anything.

She bobbed her head even faster, making erotic slurping sounds as she forcefully sucked his shaft, she could feel it swelling further from the vacuum, the bitter taste of his precum entered her mouth, urging her on as she continued her work. She looked up at his eyes and saw that his forehead was now dripping in sweat, and from the reactions of his trembling dick, he was close to erupting. His hips clenched as he prepared to ejaculate, but she released his dick from his mouth with a pop and held the base of his cock with a vice-like grip, after a few moments she saw a pleading look in his eye as he bucked his hips, begging her silently for release.

"No dear brother. I said you could enjoy my body, but I decide when you get to release your seed." She spoke in a tone of authority, wagging a lone finger from side to side with one hand while the other kept stimulating his penis, keeping him on the brink of a much needed ejaculation. The glans of his cock seemed to be turning a purple color as he continued bucking his hips. It honestly turned her on so much to see her perfect brother like this.

Deciding now was the time to end his suffering, she placed the tip of his cock inside her mouth and suckled, her lips swirling along the glans quite forcefully, as though she were trying to melt a piece of hard candy inside. The stimulation proved too much and his seed practically exploded inside her mouth, filling it to the brim, she swallowed as quickly as she could, she knew full well he would be backed up for his first time, but even she couldn't have calculated the vast quantity of sperm to spurt out. Swallow after swallow, she continued gulping down his seed until at last his orgasm subsided. Once he finished she finally took a moment to enjoy the bitter and salty taste of his seed.

"Mmm. Delicious. But then, how could it not be, coming from you?" She asked teasingly, planting a tender kiss on his cheek, her warmth quickly changing to sadistic glee as she flicked his nose in a playful manner. "We aren't nearly done yet brother. As a warrior I may never be able to conquer you in combat, but as a woman, there are other means of making you submit to me." She spoke in a haughty manner then approached the foot of the bed and laid on her side, sticking her butt out so that her brother could have a clear view of her pink pussy and her little pucker.

"Since you said that having children early may get in the way of your, or should I say, OUR future plans, you shall be losing your virginity to my anus. Your manhood is now lubed, but I think I need to loosen up my chocolate furnace a little first." She spoke and then inserted two of her fingers into her mouth, sensually sucking on them, the sight making her brother's dick twitch in arousal. It would seem his boner wouldn't be calming down, and if she was correct, he would need several ejaculations till he was finished. That was fine, they still had plenty of time before they reached their destination, and she would be using her brother for many hours.

After properly wetting her fingers with her saliva, she brought them over to her tiny pucker and slowly inserted them in. She gave a low groan as she began to push them in deeper until she reached her knuckles. After giving herself a moment to adjust she slowly pulled them out and inserted them back in, fingering her anus while her brother watched.

She pretended that he wasn't there, trying her best to ignore his presence as she pleasured herself. The feeling of her fingers inside her butt making her pussy leak juices onto her thighs. She giggled as she saw from the corner of her eye that her brother was currently in a bind, with his hands tied he couldn't reach his cock and relieve the ache in his loins as he watched her toy with herself.

"I wonder how I taste?" She asked herself and gave him a sly wink and pulled her fingers out which are now coated in her juices. She sucked them, moaning at the sour flavor of her own ass juices then released her fingers with a bit of drool connected between her digits and lips. She slowly crawled up, allowing her breasts to drag along his stomach and chest as she straddled him, his dick rubbing against her soft buttocks.

She grabbed the base of his cock and guided the tip to her butthole, letting the tip prod against the warm and moist hole, causing her brother to groan in anticipation as fresh precum oozed from the tip. Biting her lip, she lowered herself down and allowed her ass to swallow his cock inch by inch. She could feel her hole stretched out by his girth and was glad she gave her butt a quick warm up.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven. The warm and moist confines of Azula's ass gripped his shaft tight and made it feel like he was melting away inside of her. It was as if her body was made specifically for him. She rocked her hips back and forth, her firm butt smacking against his hips as she rode his cock like a pro. She moaned loudly in pleasure, locking her lips to his in a passionate kiss, her tongue probing his mouth freely. She tasted like cherries to him, and the taste was intoxicating.

She stared into his eyes, her gaze filled with lust, love, and a strong sense of empowerment. She pinched his nipples between the tips of her fingers and bounced harder. "Mmm, enjoying my tight little butt? Of course you are." She cooed and cupped his balls in her feet as she slammed her butt down, taking him all the way to the base.

"Mmm. You're a big boy. I can feel your cock pulsing around inside me. And your balls feel full of thick seed." She spoke and wiggled her toes, playing with his testicles. She loosened and clenched her tight rectum around his cock, using her inner walls to massage his penis from base to tip. She could see and feel that he was building towards another orgasm.

"Submit to me. All it takes is one little nod, and you'll be mine forever." She commanded him, tracing a finger along his lips. If he refused, she would continue tormenting him till he broke. But it didn't seem like it would take much. She knew his every strength, and studied his every weakness. She knew exactly how to control him.

"Submit." She whispered into his ear, her hot breath making his skin tingle. She slowly lifted up her hips, his cock slowly leaving her butthole until only the tip remained inside. She gyrated her hips a little, as if she were giving him a last chance. The dan broke and he nodded. She smiled cruelly, she had broken him. He was finally all hers.

"Good boy. As a special treat, I'll let you cum as much as you want inside my ass." She spoke, and then slammed her hips down hard. She felt her brother stiffen and felt his semen start flowing inside of her, slowly filling up her bowels as it sloshed around inside. She rubbed and squeezed his balls with her toes, trying to coax as much of his cum out as possible and clenched and unclenched her inner walls to try and prolong his orgasm. Her body also went rigid as she felt her pussy orgasm, letting out a hot stream of juices that splashed against his groin.

She smirked as she felt him go limp beneath her, but it seemed like his dick wasn't done as it remained hard inside of her, not that he could go soft inside of her perfect body even if he wanted to. She didn't give him long to enjoy the afterglow as she carefully turned around, her movements slow and deliberate as she made sure to keep his shaft firmly locked inside her ass like a steel trap.

She placed her feet on his thighs and her hands on his chest to balance herself as she assumed a reverse cowgirl position. Without giving him a moment's respite she furiously rocked her hips, the mixture of her juices and his semen inside of her making erotic squelching noises as she rode him, using his body for her pleasure. The sensitivity in his cock making him involuntarily buck his hips into her.

Her bare breasts bounced around as she used her ass to abuse his dick, the feeling of his thick rod stirring up the seed planted inside her belly making her moan in delight. Strands of hair stuck to her face as she continued to ride his shaft. She wasn't going to stop until she had drained him to the last drop. "That's it brother, fuck your little sister's ass. Plow it good and hard till it is shaped for your cock. You won't be leaving this bed until your manhood's a blackened mess." She rolled her hips, rocking from side to side before she continued her assault on his cock.

The heat in her ass seemed to grow more and more intense, and Naruto felt like his dick wasn't just melting, but roasting inside of her. And he could almost feel the semen in his balls bubbling up as a third orgasm approached. Azula felt the familiar swelling in his cock and slowed down her hip movements with one hand furiously rubbing her pussy while the other gave his balls a firm squeeze. "That's it brother. Give me your seed. Spray your seed inside of me. I want all of you. I deserve all of you. You're mine!" She cried out at the end as she reached her own orgasm, spraying a geyser of hot juices all over the bed sheets.

Her brother grunted loudly and bucked his hips one last time, giving her ass a second creampie as scalding hot semen bubbled up inside her. Her whole body trembled in orgasmic bliss as she felt his sperm flow into her belly. At the moment, the only thing keeping his semen inside of her, was Naruto's own manhood acting as a makeshift plug, and while it would be a waste to let it all spill out… she wasn't sure if her belly could handle a third creampie.

Reluctantly, she lifted up her hips slowly and his cock came out with a loud pop, with some semen leaking out onto his crotch. Azula rolled to the side and began using her fingers to scoop up and slurp her brother's seed mixed with her ass juices greedily. She looked over towards his shaft, smirking as it still twitched in pleasure, still glistening from the mixture of her juices and his seed.

It would be a shame to leave it in such a dirty state. Smirking she grabbed the sensitive member making his body shudder, after three shots in a row without resting, she could only imagine his penis was now highly sensitive to any stimulation. "Hold still now brother. Let me clean you off." She said with a slightly sadistic smile and blew on his penis, her warm breath making him jump slightly. She put his erect member inside her mouth and slowly sucked, moaning in delight from the mixed taste of her own ass and his seed.

Naruto groaned in a mixture of agony and pleasure, likely bordering heaven and hell in his current state. After about a minute of cleaning off his member with her mouth, she released him, making his body slump in relief from the respite. Azula gave a haughty smile and stood up, standing over him with her hands on her hips, the leftover seed in her as dribbling down her thighs.

She lifted one foot up towards his face and spoke "Come now brother, I think your little sister deserves a kiss. Kiss my foot." She commanded, and without resistance he did so. His eyes glazed over in a mixture of exhaustion and lust. "Very good. You did well. Just remember, out in the field and in public I am at your humble service as your loving sister. But here? In bed? I am your mistress. Understand?" She questioned, at this point, she wasn't even sure her brother could hear her anymore as he nodded slowly.

She then planted her foot on his cock and began to rub it, earning soft moans from him as she used the sole of her foot to grind against his member, using the tips of her toes to squeeze his tip. "I told you, you would enjoy yourself, even if it was beneath my feet. And look where you are now." She teased and gently used her heel to press down on his balls.

Hot precum oozed out, providing fresh lubricant for her foot to continue its ministrations. She lifted her foot up, removing pressure from his cock as it twitched upward, she giggled and used her foot to slap his cock, watching it bat around like a toy before planting it back down and furiously rubbing it. "Does it feel good? Are you enjoying my immaculate feet? You want to cum again don't you? Cum to your sister's feet!" She demanded, causing his seed to splurt out from his shaft, spilling onto his belly.

"Good work. I hope you understand, everything I do, I do for you. I love you." She spoke as she knelt down, a softer side of herself showing. Her brother smiled at her and gave her a wink of understanding.

"Excellent." She muttered and cuddled up to him, pressing her slim and athletic body towards his. "Rest now, my dear brother. We have a big day tomorrow." She cooed and gave him a sweet kiss as she rubbed his chest. Everything was as it should be, her and her brother together forever. Their union was perfection. And their power would be unstoppable. "I… love… you…" Her brother whispered to her, feeling in his tongue returning. Those words filled her chest with warmth and brought a true loving smile to her lips. Just hearing those three little words from her brother meant all the world to her.

While everyone else saw a weapon or a monster, he saw only Azula. His little sister. He was hers, she was his. And it would always be that way for all time. She stiffened up when she felt one of his arms wrap around her. Having escaped its bonds. She quickly realized that he had simply played along with her to make her happy, he could have resisted or escaped but he put up with her. "Well played." She muttered as she fell off to sleep.

**The next morning. (End Lemon)**

"Is it just me… or does Azula seem to be… glowing?" Asked the form of Ty lee with a raised eyebrow, noticing the princess seemed to have an unusually bright aura surrounding her today and took a bite out of one of her dumplings.

Mai also took notice and spoke in her usual monotone voice "And she was walking with a limp too… I think she may have finally done the deed with Naruto." At that, both Ursa and Iroh couldn't help but glance over at the princess herself who had been unusually quiet this morning, all the while having an odd little smile on her face. While both adults were happy the two siblings got along… they didn't think they would get along THAT well. But knowing Azula and her somewhat twisted perception of love, perhaps it was only natural she would cling so tightly to her brother.

"Soooooo, how was he? Did you tie him to the bed like you say you would? Did you make him grovel and pamper you? How many times did you..?" Ty Lee asked in a rapid-fire manner, prompting Iroh to make exaggerated choking and coughing noises to cut her off, not wanting to listen to such a conversation in the middle of a meal. Least of all while he was trying to enjoy his favorite ginseng tea.

Fortunately he was saved when his beloved nephew entered inside with a yawn and limp of his own, and sat at the table. He saw Azula blow him a kiss and give him a sly wink. He guessed why, after waking up from his slumber, the first thing she did was slip his morning wood back inside of her rear for a morning quickie to help him start the day. And afterwards she promised him another 'training session' in the bedroom. His sister was utterly insatiable and it was only a matter of time before the other girls joined in. "**Rough morning?"** Came the familiar voice of Korra with a small giggle, already guessing the previous night's events as she poked around inside of his head.

"**You could say that Korra. How did it go with your Siblings and village? I told you to tell them sooner, but would you listen to me? Nooooooo."** He mentally quipped back with a chuckle, knowing his other half had procrastinated immensely with breaking the news.

"**Fiiiine. I'll give you that one Mr. 'I let myself get banged by my own sister'. The villagers were surprised but they took it surprisingly well, they were wary when I mentioned you, but they trusted my judgment. My siblings on the other hand… they found out about me being the Avatar yesterday and passed out. They haven't woken up since. I guess we have no choice now but to kidnap them."** She replied with a dry laugh.

"**I'm a bad influence on you." **He joked, but they probably didn't have much choice in the matter if they were to bring her siblings along. Hopefully they wouldn't immediately try to jump ship and would hear them out on what he had to say.

"So dear brother, are you going to tell everyone what you told me when I interrogated you?" His sister asked him, breaking him out of his mental conversation with the Avatar.

"All will be explained soon. I'd rather not have to explain more times than I need to." He answered with a dismissive wave, earning a small nod of understanding from his sister since that did make sense.

Suddenly, their ship captain entered and gave a salute. The captain was a woman with long black hair and ruby red lips that gave her a sultry look, she was Asami Sato, and despite her lack of bending she had proven herself a loyal and dedicated captain to her brother. Though she had a strong feeling the captain may have certain… desires and feelings of her own for the crown prince. "Your highnesses, we are coming up on the village as per the instructions provided by Prince Naruto. There seems to be a young Water-bender accompanied by a polar Bear-dog floating on a self-made block of ice. How shall we proceed?" She asked in a professional manner, awaiting her prince's instructions.

"Allow her and any companions with her aboard the ship and place them in the reserved rooms for them. See to it they're well cared for and offered the finest accommodations." Naruto ordered, prompting the captain to nod and bow in respect before departing to carry out his orders. Things were about to get interesting very, very soon. Now then, the first thing he wanted to do was wrap Korra in a big hug and kiss her… even if it meant incurring the wrath of his sister.

**Later.**

The sounds of groaning could be heard as both Katara and Sokka woke up from what had to be the craziest dream they ever had. "Hey Sokka, did you have a really weird dream? I just dreamt that Korra was the Avatar." The younger sister muttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes while her brother stretched out his limbs, making them pop.

"Same here! We were off fishing and then we found Korra practicing… Fire… bending?" Her brother trailed off at the end as he took in their new surroundings. They were no longer in their igloo at home, surrounded by snow and ice. They were now in a room of iron and steel dimly lit lanterns showing the flags of the Fire Nation. They were aboard a Fire Nation ship.

"Ahh! We've been captured! Our dream has become our waking Nightmare! The Fire Nation has taken our sister!" Sokka yelled in panic as he leapt to his feet and found his trademark boomerang and other belongings sitting in a nearby corner. He rushed over to him and collected them, including his weapons as he prepared himself for a fight. Katara raised an eyebrow and saw her own things as well in a separate corner.

"Sokka… wait a second. This isn't a prison cell, and our stuff is here too. I don't think we were taken prisoner. Prisoner's aren't given weapons." She pointed out but he didn't seem to hear her as he kicked open the door with ease and ran out screaming a battle cry… the door obviously wasn't locked. There was definitely something strange happening and for some reason, she didn't feel like there was an imminent threat.

She followed her brother, largely to make sure he didn't hurt himself as they made their way to the upper deck. When they reached it, they found themselves under a clear blue sky with no signs of their homeland in sight, with only miles of open ocean to be seen. On the deck, they saw some brown haired and bubbly looking girl petting a happy Naga, and Korra was in the embrace of a young man with golden hair.

"Get away from my sister!" Sokka yelled as he tossed his boomerang at the golden haired man, causing him and Korra to split apart to avoid the projectile. He rushed forward and grabbed Korra by the hand and ran with her to the side of the ship… he seriously wasn't considering jumping off was he?

"Sokka? This isn't what you think…" Korra tried to explain but was cut off when her brother shouted "Hahaha! Think you Fire Nation types are so smart huh? You'll never take us alive! Korra, Katara, when we hit the water, make a boat of ice and let's get out of here! For the Water Tribes!" He then leapt off the side of the ship and hit the water with a splash, while in the background Katara had collected his boomerang which landed on the deck after it had returned.

"He does realize we aren't being attacked right? And we're in the middle of the open ocean? Surrounded by freezing cold water?" Katara questioned since she noticed the Fire Nation troops weren't acting in a hostile manner in any shape or form. Sighing, she and Korra used their water-bending skills to pull Sokka from the sea and deposited him on deck. He shivered as his teeth chattered, his skin now a light blue color.

"Somebody get some blankets for the shivering boomerang wacko. At any rate, Korra, Katara, and Boomerang kid. I am Prince Naruto of the Fire Nation and I welcome you aboard my ship." The golden haired man spoke and then gave a bow, a warm smile on his face.

"Umm… thanks I guess. Can somebody explain to me what is happening right now? I am so confused." Katara asked as she scratched her head, earning a chuckle from her twin.

A few minutes later, the Water Tribe siblings were escorted into an elegant dining area… well, Sokka was actually carried in by Soldiers while wrapped in several layers of blankets before being gently deposited on the floor. Katara had to admit, she was genuinely surprised by the behavior of the soldiers. They were soft-spoken, professional and very respectful to them in spite of the fact they were from the Water Tribe. They were nothing like Sokka often described when 'training' the kids back at their village.

The one called Naruto sat at the center of the room, close to his side was a black haired girl with some lipstick tenderly stroking his thigh. The girl was carefully eyeing her, almost like she were sizing her up, and there was definitely something off about her that gave Katara a case of the willies. There was another black haired girl that had a lazy expression on her face, and a brown haired girl that had a bubbly and cheerful demeanor.

There was also an aging man that was sipping some tea with an elegant looking woman sitting next to him. Aside from the one sitting next to Naruto, Katara didn't sense any ill intentions from them. "Good. We're all here. Please, have a seat." Naruto spoke and gestured to the open seats next to the bundled Sokka. They nodded and took their seats, hopefully now everything could be answered.

"First, introductions are in order. In case chatterbox didn't hear, I am Naruto Uzumaki, Crown prince of the Fire Nation, and this is my sister Azula. The gloomy one over there is Mai. The cute cavity inducing one is Ty Lee. The older gentleman is my uncle Iroh, also known as the Dragon of the West, a connoisseur of tea and part-time Sage. And my mother and Queen of the Fire Nation, Ursa.

Everyone, this is Katara, the motherly and caring little sister. The shivering boomerang guy is Sokka. And finally we have Korra… the Avatar herself and my partner-in-crime." The blonde spoke with a hearty laugh, while everyone stared at the pony-tailed girl. Katara for her part was wondering how he had known they're names ahead of time… but it was likely Korra had told him somehow.

"Ummmm, isn't the Avatar supposed to be an Air-bender? I clearly remember being told it was an Air-bender." Ty Lee pointed out, clearly confused by this new development.

Korra cleared her throat and began to explain "The Avatar before me, Aang was indeed an Air-bender. But he was frozen in the ice after he ran away from his duties and responsibilities and then died. Then I was born. Me and Naruto have some kind of… connection. It runs so deep that we can speak to each other without the need for words. What we see and hear, so does the other. And we have spent years perfecting the usage of our connection. Naruto has taught me everything he knows of Fire-bending, and I have largely taught myself the use of Water-bending. But I need a proper master. Perhaps more importantly, I need someone to teach me Earth-bending and Air-bending if I'm to be a fully realized Avatar."

"This would certainly explain a few things." Iroh muttered, now coming to realize why his nephew had acted so strangely over the years, remembering a few times he thought he heard the boy having a one-sided conversation with himself.

"You mean… you and Korra have been talking to each other… with your minds all these years? Even across the entire world? When did you find out you were the Avatar?" Katara asked, never having heard of such a thing… was it somehow related to her sister being the Avatar?

Naruto was the one who answered as he spoke "We learned about it a few years ago, shortly after we discovered our connection. And yes, distance doesn't seem to really matter so long as we keep the connection open. Moving on now, since we now have the Avatar with us… we can begin making plans to overthrow Fire Lord Ozai." At his words, the room fell deathly silent, the only sounds that could be heard were Iroh sipping his tea and Sokka's teeth chattering.

"With the support of the Avatar, it is very much possible to put an end to this war. It had gone 100 years too long. However, overthrowing Ozai alone won't be enough, we have to speak with the leaders of the Northern Water tribes and the Earth Kingdom to enlist their aid in putting an end to this war.

The Fire Nation has caused much pain and suffering, and people will want revenge. If we ally with their leadership, such desire for revenge can potentially be mitigated. We would also have much needed support in the likely event Ozai discovers our plot against him, in which case, we would become wanted fugitives by the Fire Nation. If anyone wants out, say so now. Once we go down this road, there's no turning back. Me and Korra have made up our minds, what about the rest of you?" Once he had finished speaking, the others considered his words.

His uncle Iroh was the first one to speak "Prince Naruto, you are absolutely right that people will seek revenge. Somehow or other, the cycle of violence and hate must come to an end or the entire world will only succeed in destroying itself. No matter what may come, you have my full support."

Ursa nodded in agreement and said "You have mine as well. My husband must be stopped no matter the cost. Whatever aid I can give is yours. For the sake of our family, our nation, and for the world."

Azula chuckled and spoke "I don't have much interest in this whole 'saving the world' shtick, but I do dearly love my brother. And as his sister, future Queen and wife, it is only natural I aid you." At her words, both Katara and Sokka blinked a few times. Korra sighed, she had always known of Azula's obsession with her brother from what he had showed her through his mind, but it was still a little weird… and a little creepy.

"Wait, so you're siblings and in an incestous relationship?" Katara asked, and was answered when the princess kissed her brother on the cheek, giving a 'I am superior' type of smile.

Mai sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered "It's really troublesome, but it might be fun. And I really like Naruto. So, I'm in too." Her monotone voice caused Ty Lee to giggle a bit as she performed a few stretches.

"I'll do anything Naruto tells me to do! If he says he wants to do something, then I'll be with him all the way!" The flexible girl spoke with a bright smile, clearly loyal to the golden haired prince.

"What about you two? Not too late for you to take a boat back home." Naruto offered with a smile, though he guessed what their answer would be.

Katara was the first of the siblings to speak "This… this is a lot to take in. I'm not sure how I feel about all of this… maybe I'm still processing but… if Korra wants to do it, then as her sister, I'll stay and support her. I won't be of much help to anyone if I'm cooped up in the South pole."

Sokka tried to speak, but it was difficult to understand him through his chattering teeth. Though from what they understood, it sounded like he strongly hated and distrusted anything and anyone related to the Fire Nation. He said something about watching them and staying to keep an eye on and protect his sisters and then finished off with a request for another blanket. Loosely put, he agreed to come with them.

"Good. We're all in agreement then. We'll head to the nearest Air Temple and see if there's any clues that could tell us where the Air-benders may have gone. I refuse to believe that Sozin succeeded in killing every last Air-bender, at least a few must have escaped. And there's one more thing… we're on the clock. We have until the arrival of Sozin's comet." Naruto spoke, at the end, finishing in a grave tone of voice.

"What is Sozin's comet?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow, whatever that was… it sounded bad. Really bad.

Iroh took a sip of his tea and answered "Once every hundred years, a comet passes by the earth. It is a special comet that can enhance the power of all Fire-Benders above and beyond their limitations. A single Fire-Bender, suddenly gains the power of fifty, or even one hundred. Sozin used this vast power to launch his assault and begin the war, thus the comet was named after him. And my brother Ozai plans to use this same power to put an end to the war, likely planning to use it to raze the other nations to the ground and annihilate them once and for all."

"In short, if we don't defeat the Fire Lord before then, a LOT of people will die. Why not just make a bee-line straight for the Fire Nation and take him out right now? You can do it right?" Katara asked, wondering why they hadn't done so. The prince sighed since she did ask a valid question.

"Probably could. Between myself, Uncle and Azula, we could definitely overpower him. But he has a number of generals that share his same views and beliefs and would undoubtedly try to lead a coup of their own. The Fire Nation would be torn to pieces by infighting and Civil war, and the other Nations, smelling blood in the water, will finally come to have their revenge. In short, if we aren't careful, the Fire Nation could face a similar fate as the Air Nomads. And then everything we tried to work for will have been for nothing." The blonde explained, earning a nod of understanding from Katara since she now feared that if they didn't do this right, innocent people would be killed by their carelessness.

"Well, the meeting is adjourned. Katara, Sokka, Korra, feel free to explore the ship and make yourselves comfortable. I'll arrange for appropriate disguises and the like to be prepared for you. Tell no one of Korra's status as the Avatar, we have enemies both inside and outside the Fire Nation. At the moment… the entire world is our enemy. We'll work out your cover stories a bit later." With that said, the prince got up with a sigh and departed towards his room with his sister following close behind.

"Would anyone care for some tea? I think our young friend Sokka could use some tea." Iroh spoke with a large grin and offered the young warrior-in-training a warm cup of, you guessed it, tea. Sokka was grateful for the kind gesture and drank the warm liquid, enjoying the soothing feeling. While he still hated the Fire Nation for what happened to his mother… he guessed it would be rather shallow to blame the whole nation for what only a few people did.

The prince sighed as he entered his room, all things considered everyone had taken the news surprisingly well. Or maybe they had already partially guessed his intentions. Especially after a certain incident when he spoke out during a war meeting and was challenged to an Agni-Kai. He defeated his own father in single combat, and thus publicly humiliated him. A young child easily besting the Fire lord in combat made quite the story.

Naruto could safely guess that his father was now especially on guard around him, fearing and resenting his overwhelming power. Likely fearing that his own son may overthrow him… to be frank he wasn't actually wrong in all fairness, but it certainly wasn't for selfish reasons that Naruto sought his own father's downfall. At any rate, when and if Ozai suspects treachery, he would no doubt send an army to eliminate his own son.

"That was an interesting little experience. That girl? Korra? She seems more like a brute than an Avatar given that athletic frame of hers, but even a brute can prove useful. The other two seem less… capable. The crazy one that jumped into the water might make for a good meat shield." Azula spoke in a mocking tone as she approached his bed, casually discarding her clothes onto the floor. Apparently she enjoyed the freedom of nudity within her brother's room.

The whiskered teen chuckled a bit as he replied "Now that's no way to talk about a new comrade. I'm sure Sokka will prove himself and pull his weight, he's just inexperienced." He replied with a shrug, and then found his sister pressing her body against his, her hands on his clothes as she prepared to rip them off.

"Then he better learn quickly if he's to survive the war." She spoke, giving the blunt truth. She certainly wasn't wrong there. She quickly pulled his clothes off of him and removed them until he was left in only his birthday suit.

"You're ravenous Azula." He spoke as his sister wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, her modest bust pressed against his chest.

"Ohhh, I am dear brother. And I am going to gorge on you and swallow you all up. Now on your knees." She commanded him, and broke apart the embrace as she sat on the bed. Her brother dropped down to his knees as she ordered and she continued to speak "It is a long way back to… well anywhere really. So I expect you to keep me entertained." She held a foot up to him, prompting him to kiss the top of it and started to plant kisses trailing up her leg.

Azula sighed in contentment since she had the best brother possible. And she would be sure to keep him all to herself for however long as possible. She wasn't the sharing type after all, but she also knew that she couldn't handle the responsibility of bearing his children all on her own. But enough about that, for now, she would simply enjoy his company and body, all the while fantasizing about ruling the Fire Nation alongside her dear brother.

**End Chapter two.**

**A/N: At long last, the highly requested second chapter. Not much to say, but please leave plenty of feedback and reviews. They're always a help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The journey begins.**

It was a calm and peaceful day on the open ocean as a lone Fire Nation Warship sailed through the waters. On board the deck, Naruto was running through a series of martial arts katas to keep himself in shape and at his side, Korra was copying his movements in perfect unison, showing that they had run this drill together for years.

"Mmm. Just get a load of that body. I definitely wanna touch it and get a good feel of every nook and cranny." Ty Lee spoke with a large blush as she drank in the prince's sweat soaked body. Azula glanced over at the Chi-blocker with a critical eye, a small part of her wishing to say something, however she refrained from doing so. Partially because her rear is quite sore from her nightly sessions with her brother, and to give him the chance to use a new girl for his pleasure.

Off to the side, Katara was blushing a bit at the sight of Naruto's well-toned form. How could she not? She couldn't remember the last time she got to admire an attractive male since almost all of the men left the tribe. She couldn't help but notice that her brother seemed to be glaring at the prince in slight jealousy, chances were… he was likely feeling a bit inadequate given his much skinner form.

"I don't get it. Why keep doing the same moves over and over again?" The boomerang user asked, which made both Naruto and Korra laugh a bit.

"Well rookie, the key to a healthy exercise routine is in repetition and gradually increasing the intensity of your regime when the current one becomes too easy. A good diet also helps. If you wanna join in, feel free to do so. Unless you wanna be snapped like a twig by an enemy soldier?" The prince asked with a smirk, making Sokka gulp a bit and then sigh in defeat knowing that he was definitely inexperienced in combat, and would need to find a way to adapt without bending.

The prince and Avatar stopped their routine for a moment and the former spoke "We'll be making a pit stop to pick up supplies before continuing on our way to the Air Temple. You guys will need new clothes and cover stories. When my crew came to investigate the South Pole and questioned your village, you attacked them, broke the arm of one of my soldiers and now you're my slaves."

The Water tribe siblings seemed utterly shocked by this and Azula couldn't help but snicker at their plight, though Korra seemed to accept it rather quickly with a shrug while the other two seemed less comfortable. Katara asked in an unsure tone "Do we really have to? I don't like the idea of being a slave… that's like… being objectified. Being told that you're little more than property."

The golden haired prince sighed as he scratched the back of his head and replied "I certainly agree that it's not the most ideal identity, but it will be the least suspicious. If it is found out you're from the Water Tribes and are posing as Fire Nation citizens or soldiers, you'll be thrown in prison and likely tortured for information then burned alive. Not to mention there's a very strict 'Fire Nation' only policy in place that prevents me from officially recruiting from the other nations which is a major pain, otherwise I could have made you honorary Fire Nation soldiers or something. And if you try to hide below deck and are discovered during an inspection, the consequences… well… I think I already covered that bit In any case, it will only be whenever we're in Fire Nation controlled areas so you won't have to keep up the facade at all times."

Sokka considered his words and spoke "He makes a good point. If we do as he says, then we'd be hiding in plain sight. I don't like it, but it's probably a safe bet. But won't other Fire Nation soldiers get suspicious of your little story if they see that all your troops are uninjured? And how are you going to explain that you're keeping two Water-Benders under control if their bending is revealed?"

The blonde teen hummed in thought, then snapped his fingers and spoke "Well, we can say that we're using you as collateral to keep your sisters in line. As for your former question… I need a volunteer to get his or her arm broken!" At that, a random soldier raised his hand in the air and called over two other soldiers to assist him. One kept a firm grip on him and the other held his arm in place and raised his fist. A few seconds later there were the sounds of bones snapping and a pained scream from the volunteer. A few minutes later, he returned to his post with his arm in a sling and gave a quick thumbs-up and salute.

The Water Tribe siblings looked absolutely stunned by what had just occurred with Sokka asking "Did that guy just let his own arm get broken? Why the heck would he do that?"

"Yes he did. And because I said so." The prince replied as if it were the most simple thing in the world. Were all of his troops seriously that loyal? They had never seen such Dedication before.

"Korra, Katara, come with me for a minute. And you Sokka… start doing some push ups or something. You're too skinny." The prince spoke causing the Twins to nod as they followed him while their brother sighed and attempted to get some physical training done. He wasn't about to let himself get side-lined or anything like that.

The twins followed the golden haired prince into what appeared to be a library with a large array of books and scrolls. "Ever since I started training Korra, I've been collecting scrolls on Bending from the other nations. Earth, Water, even a few scrolls on Air-bending. I claimed it was to learn from them to counter them.

Which was partially true, but mostly it was to aid Korra and to draw inspiration from other bending styles. They're no substitute for a real master, but they should give you some good reference and training materials to learn from." The blonde explained, passing a few scrolls to Katara, the young Water-bender nodding in appreciation as she looked through the scrolls.

There were a number of healing techniques and some offensive ones as well. It would certainly help to have a balanced approach if her siblings or allies needed some first aid. "Thanks. This will be a big help. I've been meaning to ask… do you really think we'll find any clues about the Air-benders in the temple we're going to? It's been one hundred years since then and… it just seems like a long shot. And… where did you get these Air-bending scrolls?" Katara asked out of curiosity.

The golden haired teen scratched his cheek a bit and replied "Found a few in an Air temple I previously visited with Uncle Iroh on a training trip/expedition. Others I came across on the black market, some people will pay good money for Air-bender artifacts, myself included. And Truthfully I am not entirely sure. From my understanding, Sozin used the power of the comet to not only kick start the war, but to wipe out the Air-benders in a series of coordinated attacks. I'm hoping to find some kind of clue that would tell us where some stragglers that slipped through the cracks may have fled.

It's definitely a shot in the dark, but we gotta start somewhere. Can't think of a better place to begin than somewhere the war first began." Naruto spoke in an honest tone as he pulled out a few Air-bending scrolls and handed them off to Korra, likely so she can try and attempt practicing Air-bending on her own until they find a proper teacher for her… assuming one still existed.

"You girls work on studying. I'm gonna see if I can toughen up your brother. The battlefield isn't kind to greenhorns." The prince spoke, earning nods of appreciation from the twins as he departed.

When he was out of earshot Katara spoke "He seems… nice. You've known him for a while. What's he like?" Her twin giggled a bit and twirled her signature ponytail around her finger for a bit as she thought about how to answer.

She then grinned and spoke "Naruto is a very compassionate and caring person. He loves his Nation and his people which makes him highly popular in his homelands. He is strong, he takes great care of his friends, and he can be quite ruthless to his enemies."

Katara nodded in acceptance, he sounded like a good and reasonable person, and from her brief interactions with him, it seemed like he didn't really care about a person's Nation of origin. "And… is he really… you know… in a… sexual relationship with his sister?" She asked her elder twin uncomfortably but her own curiosity got the better of her.

"With Azula? Ohhhhh yeah. Growing up, Azula was… a major problem child. But Naruto provided her with genuine love and affection, he gave her a sense of stability and balanced her out. Though it seemed her love for him warped and she became more and more clingy with him. Naruto thinks that she's afraid that if she lets him go, that she might lose him, but she's also worried if she clings too tightly she might end up chasing him away. And it's been driving her nuts. And they only started having sex shortly before we were scooped up from the South pole. Why do you ask Katara? Don't tell me you like him?" Korra asked at the end with a teasing tone, a small blush forming on her sister's cheeks.

Deciding to push further, the Avatar continued "Can't say I blame you. He's got a very nice body, decent personality, very smart. And I can testify that he's definitely packing a nice big…" Korra continued on and was about to describe a certain part of her other half's anatomy, but was cut off by her sister.

"Stop talking like that! I am not interested in him that way! I barely even know him! And I do not want to get between him and that scary sister of his!" Katara blurted out, trying to deny any physical attraction she may have had for the prince… but it seemed her sister wasn't buying it.

"Doesn't mean you can't get to know him and try him out for size. And don't worry, Azula may be sadistic and crazy, but she's still loyal to him and won't do anything without his say-so. Though from what Naruto tells me, his sister is veeeeeery demanding in the bedroom." Korra spoke in a teasing voice, trying to get her sister all hot and bothered.

Katara clapped her hands over her ears and began to chant "I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna hear." Korra couldn't help but laugh a little at her sister's expense as she thought of the golden haired prince. Ever since the day she… connected with him, she enjoyed every waking moment speaking with him and enjoyed when he showed her the Fire Nation through his eyes.

She remembered one time, when he showed her the view of the Fire Nation Capital when the sun went down, and it was then she felt herself fall hard for him. Even from across different parts of the world, it always felt like they were side by side, and their connection provided an intimacy that nobody could come close to understand. She was disappointed that she missed out on taking his first time, though it should have been expected that Azula would have beaten her to the punch.

Nevertheless, she was looking forward to showing him a good time, and she was sure that he would enjoy trying out a toned chocolatey babe like herself. Very sure since she could easily sense his mutual attraction to her. But enough about that, it was time for some studying.

**Meanwhile, on the main deck.**

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Naruto spoke in amusement as he had walked in on a highly amusing sight. It would seem that instead of doing push ups, Sokka's head was now trapped inside the confines of Captain Asami's thighs which were now threatening to crush his head like an egg. In fact, he was certain he could hear some cracking noises right now.

"Heeeeeeeelp." Sokka croaked out, his face a dark crimson as Asami continued squeezing harder and harder, if she kept up the pressure… it was likely that the Boomerang user's head was gonna pop. A balloon filled with chunky soup. "I won't let go until you apologize for that highly inappropriate comment you made about women being weaker than men." Asami spoke in a warning tone.

Naruto felt a slight bit of pity for the poor boy. From his perspective, neither gender nor sex really mattered to him, only competance and loyalty was what counted. He felt a bit tempted to help Sokka out, but he also knew that he needed to learn his lesson in case he made any more sexist comments. After a few more seconds, Sokka managed to squeak out a flurry of apologies and begged Asami to spare his life, satisfied, the captain released him from her leg lock which allowed the color in his face to start returning to normal.

"My apologies for the display my prince. This young man suggested that women could not be as great of warriors as men, which I took offense to. So I decided to teach him a lesson in what a well-trained martial artist could do." Asami explained as she ran a hand through her silky black locks, earning a chuckle from the golden haired prince.

"Understood, though don't make it a habit. He hasn't been outside his village much and still has a lot to learn. And I think he got the message and will be more respectful towards the fairer sex, am I right?" The whiskered teen asked at the end, directing his question to Sokka who quickly nodded his head, fearing for his life since he had almost been killed by a woman's legs.

Asami cleared her throat and spoke to her patron "Of course my prince. We should be arriving in port in a few hours. I shall prepare our guests' disguises." With that she bowed and departed with her hands clasped behind her back, and sent a warning glare towards Sokka who flinched a bit. Seemed he definitely learned his lesson. Moral of the story? Beware the phenomena known as 'Divine Feminine Fury'.

Naruto chuckled and offered a hand to the warrior-in-training, who took it and helped him to his feet then spoke "That was fun. Don't mind Asami, she's a good girl and means well. But be mindful that Sexists bring back bad memories for her." At his statement, the Water Tribe fighter raised an eyebrow and felt a sense of shame. He didn't mean to hurt Asami's feelings or anything… and he did kinda deserve getting beaten up for acting like a jerk.

"So what happened? Some guy tried messin with her? I mean… she is quite the looker." Sokka spoke and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the form of Asami who had now vanished below deck as he did so. Naruto quickly guessed that Sokka had taken a shine to her, but that was to be expected since not only was the boomerang user still a teenager, most if not all the women in his village were likely already married or too old for him anyway so he didn't have much experience with the opposite sex.

"You like Asami? Don't bother, she already has eyes for someone else. And yes, something happened. She served under a highly arrogant navy officer that treated her like trash and disregarded her skills. One day, this officer made a critical error in battle that nearly caused a major loss for the Fire Nation's naval forces.

Asami took command on the spot and turned everything around. But instead of being promoted to Commander or Admiral, her CO took the credit for her accomplishment and blamed his own mistakes on her. Poor girl got demoted to being a wrench jockey and worked on repairs. Her dad and Uncle Iroh are close friends and her old man explained the situation to me. So I picked her up out of the gutter and put her in charge of my own personal warship. The rest, as they say, is history." Naruto explained with a small smile, with Sokka nodding as he listened intently the whole time.

"Wow. What a A-hole. I hope that guy that unfairly punished her gets exactly what he deserves!" Sokka spoke, finding it totally wrong to punish someone who hadn't done anything wrong. It just wasn't right.

The prince smirked a bit while replying "I'm certain he shall. At any rate, what kind of weapon do you wanna train in using? Your boomerang is a useful projectile weapon, but you need to learn how to properly use a weapon in close quarters. Even if you don't have bending, it doesn't mean you have to be helpless."

"You're right. I was hoping my dad would train me, but that went out the window when he and the other warriors went off to war. Truthfully, I always felt jealous that my sisters had this awesome power… but I got nothing but jokes and my boomerang. But, I still wanna be able to help them. And… I'm rambling, sorry. I don't really know what kinda weapon I want to train in, do you have a recommendation?" The young warrior asked, prompting the blonde to adopt a thinking pose.

"I think a sword would fit you best. It's a pretty straightforward and versatile weapon, and in the right hands and with proper training it can be extremely devastating. How about that?" The blonde asked at the end, causing Sokka to beam brightly at the thought of becoming a master swordsman.

"That would be awesome!" He exclaimed loudly, making the prince chuckle. The warrior-in-training was enthusiastic now, but his tune may change when he's covered in bruises after a sparring session. He still remembered when he trained with Ty Lee in martial arts and Chi-blocking… not exactly a pleasant experience, but still a good learning one.

"Mkay. I'll be training you myself then, we'll start with a sparring session so I can see how well you can handle yourself. I gotta warn you, I'm an unforgiving and harsh trainer. Once we get started, you can complain if you like, but I expect obedience. If I say 'Jump' you ask me 'How high?' or if I say 'Run' you ask me 'How far and how fast?' and if I say 'wrestle a Platypus-Bear with one arm and a leg tied behind you back' then you gotta say 'Yes Sir!' Got it?" The prince asked, his face instantly becoming a hardened mask of cold calculation and authority. The only thing that Sokka could do now was nod his head in agreement, clearly getting the message… but he still hoped he didn't literally have to wrestle any Platypus-Bears.

**A while later.**

"Somebooooooody, kill me. Mercy kill please?" Sokka begged, his legs quaking under him after a brutal sparring match with the prince. The Boomerang user was so soaked in sweat that he felt his clothes sticking to his skin, and his arm was so numb from Naruto's aggressive blows that he couldn't even properly hold up his training sword anymore. A large number of throbbing bruises could be seen forming on his body as well.

"All things considered… you actually did pretty good for a first-timer. Most people quit training with me in the first five minutes." The whiskered teen spoke as he playfully twirled his wooden sword.

"Now… you… tell… me?" The Water tribe boy wheezed out and then fell to the ground, flat on his back due to sheer exhaustion. "Mmm. Note to self, must work on stamina training." The prince muttered to himself, a small part of him wondering if he maybe pushed his new student too hard. But then again, he was preparing him for potentially deadly skirmishes, better to be bruised, bloodied, trained and prepared than not prepared and dead.

His musing was broken when he heard a shocked gasp sound out, he turned in the direction of the noise and saw a visibly shocked Katara who rushed over to Sokka's semi-conscious form. "Sokka! Say something!" She shouted as she cradled his head in her lap and in response he babbled some kind of lunch order that involved meat making his sister sweat-dropped.

Korra scratched the back of her head in slight embarrassment "I guess I should have warned you guys that Naruto is merciless when it comes to training. Sorry." The prince for his part sighed and snapped his fingers, ordering the troops to take the poor lad below deck to the infirmary, Spirits knew he would be needing some healing ointment to soothe the aches and pains he would be feeling when he came to.

Naruto took notice that the port they would soon dock at was in view, they would only have a short while before they made port to pick up needed supplies. The blonde turned towards the Twins and began to speak "Okay girls, we'll be docking at the port to pick up supplies for our journey to the Air temple. For now, it is best you put on your disguises until we leave. Once we leave port, we'll head further down and jump ship onto the mainland and go by foot the rest of the way. Any questions?"

Katara raised her hand and spoke "How long do we have to pose as slaves for? I'm still not entirely comfortable with it."

The prince chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head and answered "Just while we're in Fire Nation controlled territory. Once we start traveling on foot towards the Air Temple, we can simply pose as nomads on a pilgrimage of sorts. I promise you, you won't need to keep up the facade any longer than you need to. With any luck, no one will pay you any attention. Now give me your most depressed and downtrodden face." He blurted out in the end, then made a ridiculous face with his eyes crossed.

Katara was briefly taken aback by his request and tried to look sad… but that face he was making broke something in her and she started to snicker and laugh. "Could use some work. But at least you're not an emotionless drone, that would probably be even worse." The prince noted with a small laugh then continued to speak "Now go change into your disguises."

A few minutes later, both Korra and Katara had changed into their slave outfits… and the latter seemed almost ready to die of embarrassment and had even expressed the desire to jump overboard and drown herself. The twins were now dressed in silken red dancing girl outfits with gold rings on their wrists and ankles without any footwear, their legs and bellies completely exposed with their modesty only being protected by a crimson bikini and their faces were covered by see-through red veils and black chokers were around their necks with a silver slave pendant dangling on the choker.

"Do we really have to wear these? I feel like… like… some kind of dirty prostitute. People are gonna stare." Katara grumbled, already feeling like a piece of meat about to be thrown to hungry predators.

"That was actually one of the more moderate variations. Can't be helped. Female slaves, especially attractive ones are expected to wear such things. Not only to show off, but to also prevent the concealment of potential weapons. And don't worry, if anyone tries messing with you, my troops will back you up." The prince promised, making the young Water-bender sigh in relief.

"I actually like it. It really compliments my toned body. Check out my abs. You wanna touch?" Korra asked her favorite blonde as she pointed to her toned stomach, she felt a sharp stinging slap to her rear, making her jump a bit and turn to see who had struck her… unsurprisingly it was his sister Azula.

"Trying to seduce my brother Avatar? Well, don't think I'll let you steal him from me that easily." The princess spoke and grabbed her brother's crotch, tenderly caressing it and continued to speak "This is mine. And don't you forget it."

Korra smirked and gave a dismissive scoff as she countered back "Enjoy him while you can. Because the first chance I get, I'm gonna have my own fun with him, and I won't treat him like a toy, spoiled princess." Azula let out a quiet snarl due to the jab and seemed almost ready to lash out but a hand was placed on her shoulder by her brother.

"Now ladies. No need to fight over me. You all have your needs, your kinks, and so forth. And I'll be happy to accommodate. But if either of you start fighting physically or deliberately try to sabotage one another well… let's just say I won't be letting you into my bed anytime soon. Agreed?" Naruto spoke in a serious voice, acting the part of a peacekeeper to calm the situation.

Both the princess and Avatar shared a silent look at one another, and then shook each other's hands as if they had come to a silent understanding. Azula cleared her throat and spoke "As you wish my dear brother. I know that I will always be the superior lover. I am your sister after all." She then gave his crotch another firm squeeze and winked at him before walking a short distance away with her hands behind her back.

"What should we do?" Katara asked, taking notice they were approaching an open dock. A part of her wondering what would make her look like a more naturally slave.

"Just stand around, look pretty, speak only when directly spoken to and pretend to be a statue if you can. A lot of people don't even pay any real attention to slaves. With any luck, you'll be almost invisible." The prince spoke reassuringly, he could only hope that whoever was in charge of this port didn't come aboard his ship… though it seemed unlikely since his ship had become quite legendary and was the envy of numerous Naval Officers.

Once they had docked, his troops went ashore to begin gathering the needed supplies as they waited. "How's Naga doing? She still seasick?" The prince asked the Avatar who could only answer with a curt 'yep' she felt quite bad about Naga being stuck below deck, but the poor thing refused to move from her spot. Hopefully she would quickly recover when they went ashore.

After a few minutes of waiting Asami appeared with a dark expression on her face, it would seem she had some bad news to share as she spoke "The Commanding officer of the port wishes to come aboard."

"Do we have a choice?" The prince grumbled prompting his Captain to shake her head negatively. Sighing, Naruto gave the all-clear while the two Water-benders stiffened up. Katara wanted to run and hide, but something in her gut said to stay put, so she just decided to play her part and get it over with.

After a few moments, a certain Officer that the prince would rather not greet, much less acknowledge the existence of had walked up the ramp. A man known as Zhao. A man that had ruthlessly climbed up the ranks, using whatever means available to accrue power and influence. A brute of a man that was well-versed in the language of violence… exactly the kind of person that was readily welcome in the upper echelons of the Fire Nation's military. And just the kind of person that would someday destroy the Fire Nation through overuse of brutality.

"Your Highness. Thank you for so graciously receiving me. I had heard stories of your ship's legendary luxury and battle prowess and had to come see for myself the working marvel itself." The ruthless man spoke politely, clearly impressed by the aforementioned stories of the Black Death.

Uncle Iroh appeared with a pot of tea and the needed cups a broad smile on his face as he spoke "My nephew accepts nothing less than the best. Care for some Tea?" Zhao nodded in acceptance, having heard that Iroh always personally prepared his own tea and that it was always delicious.

"How fares your search for the Avatar? I heard rumors your ship was headed towards the South pole. Seems a strange place to begin searching." Zhao spoke warily as he took a sip of tea. It was quite obvious he wasn't just here to see the ship, he was fishing for information.

Zhao wasn't just a man clawing his way up the ranks, he was a glory seeker. A man that wanted to forever be put into the history books. And capturing the Avatar for himself would be a crowning achievement. Fortunately the Fire Nation still operated under the assumption and pretense that the Avatar was an Air Nomad. So that was definitely an advantage for Korra.

Clearing his throat a bit the prince answered "Scouted around the South Pole for a bit. Seemed like a good place to hide if I were the Avatar. It's remote, non-threatening, and plenty of snow and ice to hide in if he or she had mastered Water-bending. No signs of any Air Nomads unfortunately."

"A pity. I suppose finding the Avatar at this point in time would be like trying to find a piece of glass in a desert." Zhao muttered in disappointment, then the sight of the two girls caught his eye, at first he didn't pay attention to them… but judging from their skin tone, it was easy to see they were of the Water Tribe.

"I didn't know you were in the market for slaves. Doesn't seem like your cup of tea… no pun meant." Zhao muttered as he sipped some tea.

Naruto gave a dry laugh and spoke in an even tone "Pay no mind to them. They made the mistake of injuring one of my troops. And it was either take them, or kill them. And what can I say? I like to collect pretty things."

Zhao hmmed in thought, given the boy's frequent company of his sister and his own personal attendants that shouldn't come off as a surprise. Speaking of his sister, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise if she rubbed off some of her sadistic tendencies on her brother.

The Naval Officer narrowed his eyes a bit and took notice that a nearby soldier did, in fact, seem to have an injured arm. Two girls managed to injure an elite soldier? Either they had caught him in a surprise attack and managed to overpower him, or they had to have bending abilities. The one with the ponytail had a strong and athletic body, so she definitely had some training under her belt.

"Are they benders, by any chance? If they are, why aren't they properly restrained? We're on a ship and there is an almost unlimited source of water just waiting for them to use." Zhao pointed out and stared the two girls down. The ponytailed one narrowed her eyes and had a defiant aura about her, but the other seemed more reserved as she refused to look him in the eye.

The prince chuckled for a moment then replied "Don't worry. Their 'shackles' aren't of an obvious nature. We have their brother who is a non-bender as a means to ensure they won't cause any trouble. By the by, it seems you're starting to gather quite a fleet. Planning some big offensive?"

At the blonde's question, Zhao puffed his chest in pride and almost instantly forgot about the two girls as he spoke "Indeed your highness. In time, I shall have enough ships to lay siege to the North pole and eliminate the Northern Water Tribe."

His words made the two girls stiffen up, anger and horror filling their eyes but a calming gesture from Naruto made them bite their tongues to be silent. "Even with a large enough armada, it won't be enough. You'd have to break down their walls and directly invade their city. And the Water Tribe would have the home field advantage, surrounded by snow, water and ice. And if it is a full moon, you'd be sending out soldiers into a meat grinder." The prince spoke in a tone of clear disapproval.

He wanted to start chewing out the glory hound, but instead he could hear the man laughing under his breath. "You make some good points. But not to worry… I have a plan in mind that will ensure our victory… though it seems I have said too much." Zhao muttered at the end, taking notice that the slave girls were giving him the stink eye. Not wanting to risk his plans being exposed by a pair of slaves, he decided to take his leave… and also it would seem he was overstaying his welcome given the harsh looks he was receiving from Azula in the background.

Clearing his throat the Naval Officer spoke "You should join me in the invasion. I would love to demonstrate for the royal family the means by which the Fire Nation shall reign supreme." Zhao gestured towards the rest of the royal family with a smile, no doubt hoping that demonstrating his brand of brutality to them would convince them to sing his praises.

Getting a bad feeling, The whiskered prince replied "I'll join, on condition that you allow me the chance to negotiate with the Water Tribe before you launch your attack."

Zhao let out a bellowing laugh at the request and spoke in an amused voice "I mean no offense in my laughter, but do you truly believe that the Northern water tribe will surrender?"

The prince gave a quick shrug and answered "I strongly doubt it. But I'd prefer to give them the option. I prefer to extend an olive branch before being forced to draw a blade. If there's a chance they may peacefully surrender, I'll take it."

"A fool's errand, I don't see any point to it, but I'll grant your request all the same. I'll send a messenger hawk when I have finished the preparations against the North pole. Good day your highness." Zhao spoke then turned on his heel, a small bead of sweat forming on his brow as he felt the princess staring into his back, he stopped only for a brief moment to glare at the form of Asami Sato who glared back at him as he departed from the ship at last.

Once he was out of earshot, Katara whispered to the prince "Do you think he suspects us?" She couldn't help but feel worried that perhaps the brute had seen through their disguise.

"I think we'll be fine. It won't matter. We'll be on our way soon enough." The prince answered curtly to put her at ease. A part of him wondering if he had made a grave error, he hadn't expected to encounter Zhao so quickly. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't be worried. But while the man was without all doubts a brute, but he could be quite sharp. If he tried anything, the prince was certain a challenge of Agni Kai could force him to retreat, after all, there wasn't a man alive in the Fire Nation that would dare challenge the legendary Crown Prince.

Time passed as the needed supplies were brought aboard, both for their ship and their journey. A cart was also brought aboard for Naga to pull since she could only carry three people at a time. Naruto however didn't wish to take more than four or five, a smaller group would be less noticeable. Once the ship had left port, the twins took the chance to change back into their usual Water tribe clothes, much to Katara's relief who couldn't stand being so exposed for much longer.

"Please never make us do that again." Katara requested, causing the golden haired teen gave sad smile as he shook his head negatively.

"I can't promise that. You may need to play your part again in the future. Once we reach land, we can travel incognito." He spoke, now wearing civilian clothing from the Earth Kingdom and then put on a helmet on his head to hide his distinctive golden hair, a good thing since it would more than likely expose his identity on the road.

A short while later, the ship had pulled up near the shore to drop them off, out of sight from any passerbys or Fire Nation troops. "Uncle, I'm putting you in charge till we get back. Ty lee? You're coming along." At his call, the Chi-blocker let out a happy squeal and cartwheeled her way over, very eager to travel along with her favorite prince.

"Not that I don't appreciate your confidence nephew, but why me?" The tea lover asked as he scratched his head.

The blonde chuckled and replied back with a snarky expression "Why not you? Would you rather Azula be in charge?" At that question, the Dragon of the West glanced over at his niece and swallowed hard, knowing that giving Azula any power or authority was like lighting a torch near a pile of blasting jelly, it would not end well. Azula was crafty by her very nature, but was also a known sadist. And without Naruto around to keep her under control… Iroh himself was the only logical choice.

"Never mind Prince Naruto. You just leave everything to me." Iroh spoke with a respectful bow and sipped some ginseng tea.

"Appreciate it. I left a map in my quarters marked with the meeting spot. We'll meet up with you there." Naruto replied and hugged his uncle who quickly returned the gesture with a warm smile. He then kissed his mother on the cheek goodbye, followed by Mai and Azula. Though Azula was reluctant to stay behind she still promised to keep an eye on any notable military affairs and to behave herself.

The prince smiled as Korra finished hooking Naga up to the cart that would carry them and their supplies, the Polar Bear-Dog longingly staring at the landscape, eagerly awaiting to run free across open terrain once more. Sokka was already sitting in the cart, nursing his aching body that had been thoroughly tenderized by his new teacher. Naruto tossed a sword into his lap and spoke "Keep that close, nothing fancy, but it could make the difference between life and death."

The trainee nodded in understanding as Katara sat next to him, carrying a satchel of Bending scrolls for herself and her sister, while her twin took the reins, the blonde then sat next to Ty Lee. Once everyone was in place, the Avatar snapped the reins urging Naga to begin running, the Polar Bear-dog eagerly breaking into a sprint as she ran with all her might into the landscape, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

And so begins the first steps in the journey of the Prince and the Avatar.

**Meanwhile.**

In the abandoned Air Temple, all was quiet except for the chittering of a lone flying lemur that was munching on a peach. He glanced over towards a statue of an old monk where a small creature about his size, and his only companion sat in meditation. She was an odd creature with rust orange fur and nine swishing tails. The strange entity had only arrived a short while ago, but had already made itself at home in the temple. For days it had done nothing but sit there, showing no signs of life other than the occasional tail twitching, and on rare events, swatting away insects.

The lemur had kept his distance, for the creature had a scent about her that warned of danger, yet he didn't sense anything hostile about her. Ever closer he crept, day by day, his curiosity getting the better of him as he cautiously approached her. And today… he was not but a foot away from her, within arms reached. He slowly reached over to touch her… and then her eyes snapped open revealing ruby red eyes that terrified the lemur, making him screech in fear and fly a few feet away.

"He is coming. She is coming. The agents of Chaos, and Balance. Two lovers, entwined by fate. I wonder… which iteration will break the cycle of doom?" She spoke with a chuckle, a small golden orb resting behind her as her tails coiled around it. "Come my child. I eagerly await your return."

She then stared up towards the heavens, as though she wished to curse them, and then began to chant in an alien language. As this went on, the flying lemur wasn't sure what was happening, but for some reason that strange chant filled him with a sense of dread, and he felt as though he were being crushed by some unseen force, and all the happiness and joy from the world had gone and been replaced with hatred and despair. There was a foulness in that language that could not be put into words.

And just like that, she ended her chant and all was normal. "My boy… my poor little kit. Why did you go and do what you did. Why curse us to this existence? My boy… my love… my little one…" The ruby eyed creature spoke tearfully, knowing full well that more pain and suffering would lie ahead for those she held dear.

**End chapter three.**


End file.
